Uma verdade inconveniente
by aka bikkuri
Summary: Sasuke, cansado de ter que aturar Sakura no seu pé o dia inteiro, resolve abrir o jogo, decide contar a verdade. Mas a verdade nem sempre é conveniente. Drama/romance e uma pitada de humor! SAKU x SASU / 1ª Fic não me matem! / 15º capitulo-Grand Finale
1. A verdade?

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

* * *

Uma verdade inconveniente

Capitulo 1 - A verdade?

Sakura era uma bela garota que habitava a sossegada vila de Konoha, ela era uma kunoichi. Estava no time 7: Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto. A garota não fazia questão de esconder seu amor por Sasuke, isso a fazia uma garotinha muito irritante. Sakura tinha uma richa ernorme com Ino, por causa de Sasuke. Sasuke já estava cansado dela, na verdade ele já estava cansado de tudo e todos.

Certa vez, voltando de uma missão, Sakura mais uma vez foi falar com Sasuke, já esperando levar um fora atrás do outro.

Sakura: **Yo Sasuke-kun! Vamos dar uma volta?** - já se preparava para ganhar mais um fora.

Sasuke: **Tá, vamos dar uma volta perto do lago.**

Sakura: **Não tem importan... O que você disse?** - arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke: **Vamos dar uma volta perto do lago. Tenho uma coisa importante pra te falar.**

Sakura: **T-tem certeza?**

Inner Sakura: "Com todo o respeito. Você ta dando uma de Hinata?"

Sakura: "Cala a boca"

Inner Sakura: "Ok, vá em frente e perca a única chance que você tem na vida"

Sasuke: "Putz, olha a cara dela" - **Sakura, você está ai?** - cutucou ela.

Sakura soltou um grito fino e deixa Sasuke quase surdo.

Sakura: **Me desculpe, vamos?** - estendeu o braço para Sasuke.

Sasuke colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e começou andar.

Sakura: "Adoro ele!" - **Me espera Sasuke-kun!!**

Os dois andaram até se afastarem um pouco da vila e chegarem em uma linda paisagem. Sakura não parava de olhar para Sasuke.

Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, não sabia que você era tão romântico... - **"que safadinho! Ele quiz me levar para um lugar afastado..."

Inner Sakura: "Larga de ser idiota. Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer você".

Sasuke: **Ok! Eu vou ser bem claro e direto, então presta atenção, porque eu não vou repetir de novo.**

Sakura: **Sim Sasuke-kun. Eu estou pronta para ouvir tudo o que você tiver pra me falar.**

Sasuke: **A verdade é que...**

Sakura: **Sim... - **ela estava na expectativa.

Sasuke: **Eu sou...**

Continua...

* * *

Fiz algumas mudanças nesse cap. coisa pouco so msm pra mudar um pouco

bjo..


	2. Golpe baixo! Deixada ao relento

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sasuke: **A verdade é que...**

Sakura: **Sim... - **ela estava na expectativa.

Sasuke: **Eu sou...**

* * *

Capitulo 2 - Golpe baixo! Deixada ao relento

Sasuke: **Eu preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante que vai mudar nossos destinos e ... mas...eu não sei como dizer isso para você, porque eu escondi isso de todos por muito tempo e revelar isso, assim, agora, não é nada fácil pra mim -** Sasuke deu uma longa pausa e enquanto isso Sakura quase se derretia de tanta expectativa. - **Eu...Sou GAY!!**

Sakura arregala os olhos e Inner Sakura retruca:

Inner Sakura: "NANIIIIII??(1) Ele ta zoando com a sua cara. Diz que não é verdade, por favorrr..."

Sakura: "Acho que pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com você Inner. Deve estar havendo algum engano... Será que eu estou no animê certo??"

Sasuke: **Olha aqui Sakura, eu não vou pedir para você me compreender, porque pra mim dá na mesma. Eu como HOMEM, quer dizer... Eu! Como um verdadeiro gay assumido, assumo que sou gay! É isso, pronto! Falei!**

Sakura tentava levantar seu queixo, seu coração estava em pedaços, ela não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu. Ela não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer. E dando uma de menina compreensiva, fingindo que não estava ligando para a situação, disse:

Sakura: **Un! Eu já esperava isso mesmo, bem na verdade eu já sabia e...-** foi interrompida.

Sasuke: **MENTIRA! Se você sabia, então porque ficava dando em cima de mim??**

Sakura: **Quem? Eu?! Ora, não seja ridículo, basta olhar para a minha cara para saber que eu não gosto de você!**

Sasuke: **Ah, ta bom! Vou fingir que acredito!**

Sakura:** Eu não gosto de você, por que... - **foi mais uma vez interrompida.

Sasuke: **Ta bom! Eu já ouvi!!**

Sakura: **porque** – continuou ela –** Eu te amo, eu sou completamente apaixonada por você, não suportaria viver longe de você. Minha vida não teria sentido! Porque você não vira bissexual? Eu não me importo, eu juro que não sou ciumen... –** foi interrompida novamente.

De repente Sakura sente uma dor muito forte na cabeça e desmaia, ficando jogada no meio da floresta.

Sasuke: **Virar bissexual?? Eu?? Nem fudendo!! Me desculpe mas foi necessário que eu fizesse isso, do jeito que você é escandalosa ia sair gritando feito uma maluca.Ah! E também porque eu não preciso dar satisfações, apenas saia do meu caminho. Agora se me dá licença eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer! Sonhe como o Orochimaru, quer dizer, sonhe... sonhe... Ah! Não sonhe com ninguém!** – Sasuke não deu a mínima para Sakura e saiu de cara amarrada deixando-a sozinha na floresta.

Estava escurecendo e Sakura ainda não tinha acordado.

Continua...

* * *

(1) : Nani: O que?

--

Aqui está a continuação...

Talvez eu não poste o 3º capitulo amanhã...

Muito obrigada para quem leu

e obrigada pelas reviews !!(deixem +!!)

super beijo... Ja ne...


	3. Uma nova Sakura

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sakura havia sido deixada sozinha na floresta, ja estava escurecendo e ela ainda não tinha acordado...

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Uma nova Sakura

Já era noite, a lua estava radiante no céu, de repente Sakura acorda. Ela estava ofegante e começou a lembrar do terrível fato ocorrido horas atrás entre ela e Sasuke. Sua mãe devia estar preocupada, porque estava tarde.

Sakura: **Ah! Mas que drogaaaa! O que eu vou dizer para minha mãe? Ô mãe, sabe o que aconteceu? Eu estava na floresta observando o incrível comportamento das plantas, quando fui picada por uma mosca africana tsé-tsé e então caí num profundo sono. Ou então eu posso falar que fui abduzida por uma nave espacial! Bem, eu também posso dizer a verdade, só que contorcendo um pouco os fatos: 1ª hipótese - sasuke estava possuído. 2ª hipótese – Sasuke é drogado. 3ª hipótese – Sasuke é um hermafrodita compulsivo!**

Sakura chegou em casa, mas sua mãe já estava dormindo ela nem se importou e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir. Ela deitou na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Então entrou em desespero e não conseguiu controlar o choro. Ela realmente estava triste, seu coração estava partido em 1 bilhão de pedaços. A adorável menina de cabelos rosa chorou até dormir.

No dia seguinte ela acordou com o barulho de sua mãe preparando o café na cozinha. Ela levantou, lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e foi tomar café. Sakura, ao ver sua mãe disse:

Sakura: **O-ohayou**(2)

Mãe de Sakura: **Ohayou! Como foi a missão?**

Sakura: **Ãh... Missão??**

Mãe de Sakura: **É! O Sr. Uchiha veio aqui avisar que você chegaria tarde, ou talvez, nem chegaria hoje. **

Sakura: **Sr. Uchiha??**

Mãe de Sakura: **É! Um menino da sua idade, cabelos pretos... Ele é seu namorado?? Pode falar filha! Você ainda é virgem, não é?**

Sakura: **Mãe! Ele não meu namorado coisa nenhuma! Ah! Sasuke você me paga!**

Mãe de Sakura: **Ah é! O nome dele é Sasuke! Belo rapaz, não?**

Sakura: **Não me faça vomitar mãe!**

Mãe de Sakura: **Hum! Sei...**

Inner Sakura: "Viadooo! Então ele queria deixar você lá, sozinha, para que acontecesse algo de ruim a você!! Ahhh... eu mato ele!".

Sakura:** Itadakimasu!**(3) – diz a menina devorando vorazmente um pedaço de pão light e tomando uns goles de seu iogurte ACTIVIA 0 de gordura.

Como não haveria treino naquele dia, Sakura, resolveu ficar deprimida em seu quarto pelo resto do dia, escutando Avril Lavigne. E para piorar ela tentou virar EMO (_nada contra quem é_) ¬¬. Queria cortar os pulsos, passar lápis nos olhos, fazer franjinha, adotar um vocabulário digamux axim...RETARDADO e estava pirando na batatinha, porque não tinha um CD do Simple Plan... Mas ela caiu na real, acordou pro mundo e desistiu disso \o/.

Ela percebeu que não precisava mudar para se sentir melhor, porque o único jeito dela ser feliz era ter que nunca mais olhar na cara desprezível de Sasuke(_o que seria muito difícil, porque eles são da mesma equipe e querendo ou não ela teria que olhar para a cara repugnante dele ¬¬)._

Sakura resolveu que não devia mais pensar nisso e decidiu dar uma volta, ficar um pouco sozinha. Tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era de um tempo para organizar seus pensamentos. Ela até que tentou, mas aquele pensamento era constante. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, pareciam cachoeiras.

Sakura: **NÃO!! Não quero mais chorar por quem não merece se quer um suspiro meu! Eu vou te esquecer Sasuke, vou parar de chorar. A partir de agora você está morto e enterrado. Nada do que você fizer vai mudar o conceito que construí sobre você** **T-T. Amanhã é um novo dia e nesse dia, a Sakura que vivia correndo atrás de uma bixa ignorante, morrerá. E nesse novo dia florescerá a nova Sakura, aquela que busca por seus objetivos. Só que uma uma coisa marca essa Sakura, ela tem uma cicatriz no coração! Conseqüência de um mal muito grande... O AMOR!**

Sakura estava decidida a mudar e não estava mais disposta a correr atrás de Sasuke, ela havia enxergado a sua verdadeira excência e finalmente havia achado algo que pudesse se dedicar na vida. Ela estava disposta a mudar em todos os sentidos, principalmente na sua vida pessoal.

Continua...

* * *

(2): Ohayou: Bom dia

(3): Itadakimasu: expressão dita no Japão antes das refeições. É algo como, agradeço á pessoa que preparou essa comida.

--

Bem dramático!! Essa cap tem algumas ofenças ao Sasuke espero que não se importem...

Espero que gostem! Não sei se vou postar o 4ºcapitulo essa semana...

provas, provas e + provas...vida de estudante não é facil!!

obrigada pelas reviews ( deixem +)

Ja ne...


	4. Uma nova missão

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sakura estava decidida a mudar e não estava mais disposta a correr atrás de Sasuke, ela havia enxergado a sua verdadeira excência e finalmente havia achado algo que pudesse se dedicar na vida. Ela estava disposta a mudar em todos os sentidos, principalmente na sua vida pessoal.

* * *

Capitulo 4 - Uma nova missão

Ser ou não ser, eis a questão! Sakura, já amanheceu com essa frase na cabeça. O que ela faria já que hoje ela teria que, infelizmente, olhar para a cara nojenta de Sasuke. Ela respirou fundo e caminhou em direção ao seu destino. Chegando lá, Sakura avistou aquele a quem ela preferia esquecer pelo resto de sua catastrófica vida. Tentando evitá-lo a menina passou reto, cumprimentado apenas Naruto.

Sakura: **Ohayou! Naruto-kun.**

Naruto:** O-ohayou Sakura-chan.**

A cabeça de Naruto estava confusa. – "Porque Sakura não deu bom dia pro Sasuke? Ela sempre faz isso. Ela nem olhou pra cara dele... O que estaria acontecendo?" - Essas dúvidas rondavam a cabeça confusa do jovem loiro.

Naruto: **Está tudo bem com você Sakura-chan?**

Sakura: **Claro! Não poderia estar melhor. Por que a pergunta?** - olhou séria pra ele.

Naruto: **N-nada não **- estava com medo de levar uns tapas de Sakura.

Sakura se sentou no tronco de uma árvore (_A prefeitura da vila tinha que construir uns banquinhos, todo mundo senta nos troncos ou então no chão... ta bom vo calar a boca)_ e esperou, assim como os outros, Kakashi sensei. Passou-se o tempo e nada!

Inner Sakura: "Vai com calma aí. Com essa sua cara você vai espantar todo mundo. A antisocial aqui é você e não eu."

Sakura: "Que droga! O kakashi deve ter se perdido de novo... O pior de tudo é que ainda tenho que aturar as idiotices do Naruto e a obsessão retardada de poder do Sasuke, ah! ja ia me esqucendo, tenho que aturar a minha segunda personalidade também. "

Depois de horas esperando, Kakashi sensei, aparece com uma desculpa mais esfarrapada do que as de Sakura.

Kakashi: **Gomen, eu me atrasei um pouco por causa de um enxame de abelhas assassinas que estavam me perseguindo. Mas por sorte eu consegui escapar delas! Nem sei como estou vivo!! Mas isso não vem ao caso.**

Sakura: --''

Naruto: --''

Sasuke: --''

Sakura: **Fala sério!** - cochicha

Kakashi: **Bem **– começa ele – **Hoje teremos uma missão muito complicada. Quero avisar que essa missão não é nada do que vocês já fizeram! A missão é...**

continua...

* * *

mudanças

Ufa! demorei pra atualizar!\o/

esse capitulo ta bem pequeno...

Mas é domingo... que preguiça!!

obrigada por lerem

(deixem reviews!!)

super beijo :

tchau


	5. Que tipo de missão é essa?

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

kakashi estava prestes a anúnciar a missão que o time sete teria que executar.

Kakashi: **Bem **– começa ele – **Hoje teremos uma missão muito complicada. Quero avisar que essa missão não é nada do que vocês já fizeram! A missão é...**

* * *

Capitulo 5 - Que tipo de missão é essa?

Todos: **É...??**

Kakashi:** A missão que vocês terão é... Limpar a minha casa!!**

Todos: ¬¬''

Naruto:** Naniii?? O que você acha que nós somos??**

Inner Sakura: " AHHH! Você não é faxineira do Kakashi-folgado sensei!! O que ele tá pensando que você é??"

Sasuke pensa(_ nossa ele pensa!_).

Sasuke: " Aff...Kakashi você é irritante(_será que ele só sabe falar isso?!_). Eu não sou faxineiro dele. Eu sou um membro do clã UCHIHA, o que quer dizer que eu sou SUPERIOR. Não vou sujar a minha honra e as minhas mãos, só porque um sensei irritante não tem coragem de limpar a própria casa."

Kakashi:** Bem se vocês não têm mais nenhuma objeção a fazer... SAKURA!**

Sakura: **HÃ?!** - disse a menina sem entender nada.

Kakashi: **Sakura! Você vai limpar o porão com o Sasuke e o Naruto vai limpar o banheiro.**

Naruto: **Porque eu tenho que limpar o banheiro?? - **diz ele com quatro veias na testa.

Sakura: **Eu não vou limpar porão nenhum junto com esse maníaco!!**

Kakashi:** Sakura, eu falei Sasuke, não Naruto!! - **Naruto fecha a cara.

Sakura: **Eu sei! Eu disse que não vou limpar porão nenhum com o SASUKE!!**

Todos pasmaram menos Sasuke, é claro!

Naruto:** C-como assim Sakura-chan?? - **espantou-se Naruto.

Sakura:** Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Eu não vou ficar perto desse maníaco!**

Kakashi: **Umm... Mas você não pode desobedecer uma ordem minha, afinal eu sou seu sensei. Aqui! As chaves e um mapa!**

Naruto: **Mapa?? Pra quê??**

Kakashi: **Umm... - **Kakashi fez uma cara de bosta - **Precaução!**

Naruto: **Eu não sou que nem você, que fica se "perdendo" em Konoha!!**

Sakura: **Mas...esse mapa não é de Konoha...**

Naruto: **Hum? Como assim??**

Kakashi: **Esse mapa, é o mapa da minha casa.**

Todos: **O.o**

Kakashi:** Apenas peguem e vão.**

Sakura: **H-hai**(4) - gaguejou Sakura.

Os três viram que não tinha outra escolha e seguiram para a casa de Kakashi para completar a missão. Kakashi os obsevava de longe. A casa de Kakashi era perto dali, então logo chegaram. Quando chegaram, os três pasmaram.

Naruto: **M-mas o que é isso??** - gaguejou Naruto ao ver o grande muro que cercava a casa - **Esse muro deve ter uns cinco metros. **

Sakura:** Isso não é um muro, é uma muralha!!**

Sakura abriu o grande portão(_alto como os muros_) e se assustou mais ainda.

Sakura: **Se o Kakashi sensei está pensando que eu vou entrar aí, ele tá muito enganado! Isso já é passar dos limites** - cruzou os braços.

Naruto: **É isso aí Sakura. Vamos criar a CPI dos sensei's folgados **- apoiou Naruto.

Sakura: **Ah Naruto! Você e suas idéias ¬¬**

**Naruto** **Mas... Poquê você não quer entrar??**

Sakura: **Que tal você dar uma olhadinha aqui!**

Naruto:** M-mas o que é isso?? É uma verdadeira floresta! Tá parecendo com a floresta da Morte, aquela do chunnin shiken**(5) - comparou ele.

Sakura: **É! No próximo chunnin shiken o kakashi sensei pode emprestar o quintal dele!**

Sasuke entrou, então os três olharam em volta e só conseguiram ficar mais espantados.

Naruto: **Ué?! Cadê a casa??**

Sakura: **Hummm... Acho que acabei de descobrir a utilidade desse mapa!**

Naruto: **Maravilha!! Agora nós teremos que entrar quintal adentro... err...quer dizer... mata adentro para procurar a casa do Kakashi sensei!** - reclamou ele.

Nesse instante alguma coisa deu um vôou razante sobre a cabeça deles. Todos ficaram sob estado de alerta.

Naruto: **O-o quê foi isso??** gaguejou o loiro.

Sakura: **N-não sei! -** gaguejou a menina de cabelos rosa.

Sasuke: **Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu, UCHIHA SASUKE, vou me mandar desse lugarzinho caído -** falou Sasuke todo esnobe.

Sakura: **Un! - **Sakura deu as costas.

Naruto: **Sasukeee, você tá com medo! Seu gatinho medroso! -** Naruto provocou Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Você é irritante!**

Naruto: **Sasukeeee! Você não pode desobedecer um ordem do Kakashi sensei e além de tudo essa é uma missão de rank CB!!**

Sakura: **CB?? Você andou bebendo Naruto? - **Deu um murro na cara de Naruto.

Naruto:** x-x**

Sakura:** Baka**(6)** - **deu as costas.

Naruto: **Sasukeeeee!! você pode ficar mais forte! Ter mais poder...pense no poder...respire PODER!! -** disse Naruto após se recuperar do murro.

Sasuke: **Sim! O poder...poderrr...poder...podeeeeeeer...poder... - **disse o moreno de olhos pretos completamente obsecado pela palavra poder.

Sakura:** Fala sé...** - foi interrompida por algo que puxou seu pé e a arrastou floresta adentro.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan!! - **gritou ele - **Acorda Sasuke! A Sakura está sendo arrastada por um tentáculo!**

Sasuke: **HÃ? QUÊ? ONDE? QUANDO?** - Sasuke acordou do transi.

Sakura: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SOCOROOOOOOOO!!**

Naruto jogou suas kunais(7), mas não adiantou. Por mais cortantes que fossem as kunais, elas não conseguiram cortar algo tão grosso em apenas uma tacada. O único jeito de cortar aquela coisa era com uma espada. Mas mimguém tinha uma espada ali.

continua...

* * *

(4) Hai: sim.

(5) Chunnin shiken: exame chunnin. Chunnin ninja de nível médio.

(6) Baka: idiota.

(7) kunai: faca.

--

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior \o/

espero que gostem!!

Como o kakashi é folgado!!

Obrigada por lerem e deixem reviews please!!

Beijo

Ja ne!


	6. Quem é esse? Um estranho aparece

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

_

* * *

_

Sakura:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SOCOROOOOOOOO!!!!**

Naruto jogou suas kunais, mas não adiantou. Por mais cortantes que fossem as kunais, elas não conseguiram cortar algo tão grosso em apenas uma tacada. O único jeito de cortar aquela coisa era com uma espada. Mas mimguém tinha uma espada ali.

De repente surgiu um homem peludo de cabelos brancos parecendo um Tarzan de meia-idade e cortou aquela coisa que segurava o pé de Sakura.

Sakura: **Aaaaa...aaaa** - gritou a menina debatendo-se no chão.

Naruto: **Sakura... pode parar de gritar a 'coisa' já soltou seu pé!**

Sakura: **Umm...Ah é?! Ah é mesmo... Errr...** - parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava.

Sasuke:** Que coisa irritan...** - foi interrompido pelos gritos de nosso Tarzan de meia-idade.

????: **AHH! FINALMENTEEEE! VIVAAAAAA... Muito obrigado bela donzela de cabelos rosa, graças a seus gritos irritantes eu achei a saída desse pesadelo!!! Err... é... Que dia é hoje?**

Naruto: **Hummm...24 de outubro de 2007, porque? **- disse Naruto meio confuso.

????: **Quê??? Então quer dizer que eu passei... 1,2,3,4,5,6,10,13,15,17,18,19... 21 ANOS nessa groga de lugar???!!!**

Sakura: **21 anos???** - assustou-se a menina.

Naruto: **M-mas como o 'Tarzan-sama' veio parar aqui, no quintal do Kakashi sensei???!**

????: **'Tarzan-sama'? Kaka...Quem??! Do que vocês estão falando??!!** - sua cabeça tinha mais pontos de interrogação do que o nome.

Naruto: **Co-mo o se-nhor veio pa-rar a-qui no quin-tal do KA-KA-SHI sensei, o nosso professor na academia ninja, sabe o que é uma academia ninja, não sabe?**

????: **Mas é claro que eu sei o que é uma academia ninja!!! O que você acha que eu sou???!**

Naruto: **É pra responder??!**

????: **Cala a boca!!!**

Sakura: **Errr...ei 'Tarzan-sama'! O senhor tem nome???** - perguntou meio sem jeito.

????: **Dããã... Mas é claro que eu tenho nome!!! Vocês são meio lerdos!**

Sakura: **Vocês vírgula!!! Não me compare a eles, pois sou UCHIHA SASUKE do clã UCHIHA, isso quer dizer que sou superior!!! **- Virou a cara.

????: **Tinha que ser um Uchiha ¬¬.**

Naruto: **Você conhece o clã Uchiha??!**

????: **QUE FOI??? Isso é uma convenção de perguntas idiotas para me deixar mais maluco ainda??? Já não basta todos esses anos sem ver um mulher... mulher! Mulheresss... ah...mulheeeeeres... **

Naruto: **Ei! Seu ero-Tarzan-maluco...**

????: **Mulheeeeerr...ahhh **- disse Ero-Tarzan entrando num transe profundo.

Sakura: **Maravilha! Além de estar aqui na selva que o Kakashi chama de quintal, ser arrastada por uma coisa nojenta, agüentar as idiotices do Naruto, a obsessão por poder do Sr.' Eu me acho só porque tenho um sharingan idiota' Sasu-chan bonequinha de vidro e agora um cara peludo de cabelos brancos que estava perdido no quintal do Kakashi sensei a uns 20 anos e só agora descobriua saída 'desse pesadelo' e que não passa de um velho pervetido... ¬¬ AH! O que eu estou fazendo aqui??? Vou enlouquecer! Nãooo, cala a boca... sai da minha cabeçaaa... Lálálálálálá eu não estou te ouvindooo...UHH!!!!**

Todos olham para Sakura(_inclusive o Sasuke_) com cara de ¬¬. Então ela tentou disfarçar.

Sakura: **AAA...hihi...éh, intão neh? umm...Qual é nossa missão mesmo?!** - tentou mudar de assunto.

Naruto se aproximou segurou a mão de Sakura com uma mão e colocou a outra em sua testa para ver se estava com febre.

Sakura: **O que você esta fazendo?**

Naruto: **Sakura... acho que seu pressão está baixa, mas pode ficar tranqüila! Você não está com febre!**

Sakura: **Ah! vai dar uma de médico com quem realmente precisa ¬¬ -** deu um tapa na mão de Naruto.

Sasuke estava a caminho do portão para sair dali, mas de repente o potão se fechou! Ele até tentou pular o muro, mas ele era muito alto e os ganhos das árvores começaram a se fechar, tornando impossível sua saída.

continua...

* * *

Desculpa a demora para postar o 6º capitulo... 

Ando sem tempo...acho que vai demorar um pouco para postar o 7º capitulo

acho que vou ficar de castigo ¬¬ Bem o motivo não vem ao caso, mas é isso.

Obrigada para quem leu e pelas reviews...

ah...pequeno recado para:

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE

você já vai entender porque eu coloquei: Sakura e Sasuke

Acompanhe !!!!

Obrigada + uma vez...

Bjos

tchau.


	7. Perigo desconhecido

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke estava a caminho do portão para sair dali, mas de repente o potão se fechou! Ele até tentou pular o muro, mas ele era muito alto e os galhos das árvores começaram a se fechar, tornando impossível sua saída.

Sasuke: **Kuso!** - ele xingou.

Logo todos perceberam o que estava acontecendo ali. Então ouve-se um grito desesperado vindo de ????...

????: **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DE NOVO NÃO!!! Maldição!!!**

Naruto: **O que tá acontecendo 'ero-Tarzan-maluco'?**

????: **Ah! Mas que droga! Já disse para não me chamar assim. Deixe eu me apresentar - **depois de uma longa pausa ele continuou fazendo gestos e caretas - **As mulheres piram pelo meu charme... Eu sou poderoso contra shinobis, mas mulheres são minha fraquesa! Vindo da Vila de Konoha... - **fez uma careta - **Eu sou conhecido como... - **fez uma longa pausa - **Mestre dos Sapos, Jiraiya-sama! Sou eu!**

Todos: **¬¬**

Naruto: **Umm, com essa aparência tá mais parecido com o Mestre dos Orangotangos!** - provocou Naruto.

Jiraiya: **Como ousa falar isso de um ninja lendário?**

Naruto: **Ero-sannin!**

Jiraiya: **Nani??! Vem aqui seu pirra...** - foi interrompido pela voz de Sakura.

Sakura: **Err... Desculpe atrapalhar a empolgante conversa de vocês, mas acho melhor darem uma olhadinha no está acontecendo aqui...**

Tudo começou a ficar escuro, tudo estava tão sombrio. Os galhos das árvores se fechando... parecia que a floresta havia ganhado vida. Todos olhavam ao redor assustados, em busca de uma explicação para o quê estava acontecendo. Um vento forte passeava por entre eles...

Jiraiya: **Era por isso que eu estava gritando...**

Naruto: **An? Do que você tá falando?**

Jiraiya: **Essa floresta é amaldiçoada **- todos arregalaram os olhos - **Vou explicar para vocês... 21 anos atrás, eu, jovem e forte como um leão, um pouco mais jovem e forte atualmente****, estava passando aqui por perto, então eu vi uma bela dozela... - **foi interrompido.

Naruto: **Tava demorando...**

Sakura: **Pssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuu! Será que dá pra ficar quieto Naruto?**

Jiraiya: **Bem, como eu ia dizendo, eu vi uma bela donzela que se encantou com o meu charme e me chamou para entrar em sua adorável casa. E a casa dela era justamente essa que estamos agora. Mas... Ela não era uma donzela e sim uma bruxa muito má que me hipnotizou e me aprisionou em seu terrível labirinto de árvores. E essa é toda a verdade.**

Sakura: **Sério?**

Jiraiya: **Nããão, eu inventei essa história só para ver a cara de vocês.**

Todos: ¬¬

Eles sentiram um calafrio.

Sakura: **Vocês sentiram o que eu senti?**

Jiraiya: **Depende...**

Todos: ¬¬

Sakura: **Ero-sannin, quer dizer, Jiraiya-sama o que está acontecendo aqui?**

Jiraiya:** Sei lá!**

Naruto: **Como assim 'sei lá'? Como você veio parar aqui?**

Jiraiya: **Ummm** - tentou se lembrar - **Naquela noite...não... Ummm... Ah! Como é que eu vou lembrar eu tava bêbado! Eu só me lembro que tinha lindas garotas comigo e então eu quando eu acordei estava aqui e o pior de tudo aconteceu!!!**

Todos(_Inclusive Sasuke)_: **O quê?**

Jiraiya: **As garotas não estavam lá. **- disse quase chorando.

Todos: **¬¬**''

Jiraiya: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!**

Naruto: **An? O que foi?!**

Jiraiya: **Ali!** - disse apontando para uma borboleta.

Todos: - três veias na testa.

Naruto: **É só uma borboleta!**

Jiraiya: **Não é não! Ela não é como as outras! Essa espécie... oh! São comedoras de cérebro!**

Todos: - quatro veias na testa.

Sakura: **Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?!**

Todos: ????!

Jiraiya: **É tudo culpa das borboletas!** - se encolheu num canto.

Sasuke: **E então, o que fazemos pro velhote ali calar a boca?**

Jiraiya: **Velhote é a vovózinha!**

Sakura: **Cansou de ficar calado?**

Sasuke: **Un!** - deu as costas.

Sakura: **Un! -** deu as costas.

Naruto: **An?**

Jiraiya: **Fiquem longe das borboletas!**

Inner Sakura: "Uhh! Que soninho bom! Hum... Que que tá pegando aqui?!"

Sakura: "Ah! Boa pergunta!"

Inner Sakura: "Quem é o velhote?"

Sakura: "Você deveria saber, afinal, você mora na minha cabeça!"

Inner Sakura: "Hum... Atah!"

Naruto: **Que fome!** - ouve-se o ronco de seu estômago - **Ali tem umas frutinhas!**

Sakura: "Algo me diz que essas frutinhas não são confiáveis."

Inner Sakura: "Ah! Realaxa. Você se preocupa muito. O que essas míseras frutinhas podem fazer de mal?" - foi Inner terminar de falar para Naruto e Jiraiya cairem duros no chão.

Sakura: "Não disse?! Parece que eu ganhei dessa vez!"

Sakura correu para socorre-los.

Sakura: **Eles estão vivos! Hum...essa fruta. Eles têm sorte dela não ser venenosa a ponto de matar. Essa é a fruta conhecida como a fruta do Terror. Essa fruta libera uma toxina que estimula as células do cérebro a produzirem ilusões. Essas ilusões são, nada mais nada menos, que os maiores medos da pessoa que foi submetida a essa toxina.**

Sasuke: **E quanto tempo dura o efeito dessa toxina?**

Sakura: **Mais ou menos 2h. Depende da quantidade ingerida pela pessoa.**

Sasuke: **E o que fazemos até lá?**

Sakura: **Nada!**

Sasuke: **Não tenho tempo a perder!**

Sakura: **Você não tem escolha a não ser sentar e esperar.**

Sasuke: **Que** **ótima escolha eu tenho!** - ficou em pé de braços cruzados.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Naruto e Jiraiya tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar na recuperação dos dois. Enquanto isso Naruto e Jiraiya afogavam-se em suas ilusões.

**Ilusão do Naruto**

Naruto: **An?! Onde eu tô? **- ele avista o Chiraku Ramen - **Não sei como vim parar aqui, mas eu adorei!**

Ele entra na lanchonete e chama o 'tio' como de costume, mas o 'tio', que estava de costas, não fez nada. Continuou parado. Naruto insistiu e o chamou novamente, então o 'tio' virou-se chorando e deu a triste notícia:

Tio: **O ramen acabou!**

Naruto:** N-nani??! Não pode ser. Tem certeza que acabou? Mas como isso aconteceu?!**

Tio: **Os ninjas malvados da Vila do Som vieram aqui e roubaram tudo. Não deixaram nada. **

Naruto: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO**

**Na floresta**

Sakura: **Droga! Quem manda ser tão guloso! Ingeriu uma quantidade absurda da toxina. Vamos Naruto, acorde! - **o menino suava frio, gritava e tremia.- **O que poderia ser tão ruim assim que faz o Naruto ficar nesse estado tão crítico?**

Naruto: **Nããããããããoooooooo. Não pode ser. Não isso não...**

Sakura: **Agüenta firme, você vai sair dessa! **- Sakura pensa com um ar de preocupação - "Bem que eu gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas nessa situação e condições só por um milagre.

Continua...

* * *

Ufa! Mil desculpas pela terrível demora! Demorei mas o 7º capitulo está aqui! 

Espero que gostem, me empolguei um pouco e eu nem sei direito no que vai dar.

Tive que terminar o capitulo ai, ando sem tempo e ia ficar grande de mais, coisas grandes de mais, ás vezes, se tornam cansativas!

Acho que já falei de mais por hoje...

Então até o próximo capitulo, Obrigada pelas reviews e por favor deixem +++

Muitos beijos e uma ótima noite

Té + TcHAU

----------------------------

_**Boa Noite!**_


	8. O meu maior medo

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

_

* * *

_

Naruto: **Nããããããããoooooooo. Não pode ser. Não isso não...**

Sakura: **Agüenta firme, você vai sair dessa! **- Sakura pensa com um ar de preocupação - "Bem que eu gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas nessa situação e condições só por um milagre.

Enquanto isso nas ILUSÕES DO JIRAIYA...

Jiraiya: **An? Quê? Onde eu tô? O que é isso?** - pega um panfleto no chão e começa a ler.

_"Venha hoje mesmo conhecer a boate da madame Mika, basta ter cabelos brancos e andar 10 passos ao norte, mais 8 passos ao leste e divirta-se pra veler! Estamos te esperando!"_

Jiraiya: **Garotas! Aqui vou eu!**

Ele seguiu as intruções do panfleto e logo chegou na boate. Ao entrar ele viu lindas garotas sentadas em uma cama redonda bebendo Sakê(8) (_por favor, não pensem besteiras essa fic não é hentai!)._

Garota1: **Iuhuuu! Jiraiya-sama!**

Garota2: **Estavamos te esperando! Por que demorou?**

Garota3: **Vem cá! Senta aqui do nosso lado!** - deu um risinho.

Jiraiya seguiu como se estivesse hipnotizado. Havia uma manchinha rosada em cada bochecha. Ele estava abraçado a três garotas que bebiam e riam sem parar.

Jiraiya: **Haha! Em qualquer lugar, as garotas jovens são sempre as melhores!**

Garota2: **Não quer ir para o quarto dos fundos?**

Garota1: **Quero conversar a sós com você.**

Garota3: **Hihihi!**

Jiraiya: **Pode ser, pode ser.** - ele ria sem parar

De repente surge a dona do lugar(_ou em termos do ramo: surge a 'cafetina')_ e apresenta a conta.

Cafetina: **Então vou pedir que pague o valor dessa conta adiantada.**

Jiraiya: **Será que eu já fiquei bêbado com esses sakês baratos? Não tem uns três zero a mais?**

Cafetina: **Hahaha! Como você é engraçado.**

Jiraiya: **Hahahahaha!**

Cafetina: **Então não tem dinheiro, neh? Garotas vamos dar uma lição nele!**

Jiraiya: **O que é isso? Como lindas e delicadas garotas como você podem fazer algum ...mal.**

As garotas lindas e atraentes se transformaram em velhas horrorosas, gordas e com a cara cheia de verrugas.

Velha1:** Oi docinho! Vem aqui com a mamãe, vem!**

Jiraiya: **Você quis dizer 'com a vovó'.**

Velha2: **Vem cá me dá um beijinho!**

Velha3: **Hihihihihi!**

As velhas se aproximaram de Jiraiya tentando agarrá-lo, ele tentava fugir, mas era inútil.

Jiraiya: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Me soltem! FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM!**

NA FLORESTA...(_ops_!) NO QUINTAL ...

Sasuke: **Porque eles gritam tanto?!**

Sakura: **Estão tendo alucinações, estão 'vendo' seus maiores medos. Se fosse você, aposto aposto que estaria gritando também, ou quem sabe chorando feito um bebê!** - Sakura provocou.

Sasuke: **Impossível! Não tenho medo de nada.**

Sakura: **Haha! Não me faça rir. Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa e você não é uma exceção.**

Sasuke: **Un!** - deu as costas.

Sakura: **Un! - **deu as costas.

Jiraiya: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! O quê? Cadê as velhas?**

Sakura: **An? Que velhas?**

Jiraiya: **Ah! Deixa pra lá! Hum... O que aconteceu?**

Sakura: **Você e o Naruto ingeriram uma fruta com uma toxina que estimula as células do cérebro a produzirem ilusões. Você ficou como num estado de coma temporário, gritando e berrando por 2 horas, 47 minutos e 6 segundos. O que te deixou tão assustado?**

Jiraiya: **Do que você está falando? Eu não tenho medo de nada. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Cadê o menino estranho?**

Sakura: **Ah! o Naruto? Ainda está desacordado. Ele ingeriu uma quantidade maior.**

Jiraiya: **Por quanto tempo ele vai continuar assim?**

Sakura: **Eu ainda não sei muito bem.**

Jiraiya: **Não quero ficar esperando, quero sair logo daqui!**

Sakura: **Você esperou 21 anos, não vai morrer se esperar algumas horas! E além de tudo temos que nos preocupar com a situação do Naruto, ele não está nada bem. Vou procurar alguma coisa na mochila dele, talvez possa ter algo para reanimá-lo.** - ela revirou, procurou, revirou mais uma vez, mas não encontrou nada que ela achasse útil - **Mas que coisa! O naruto não trouxe nada de útil para essa missão apenas vales para Ramen grátis.**

Naruto: **R-ramen? Onde? Onde?**

Sakura: **Naruto! Você tá bem!**

Naruto: **Cadê o Ramen?**

Sasuke: **Já estava na hora de acordar bela adormecida!**

Naruto: **An? Cadê os ninjas da Vila do Som? Eu ainda não acabei com eles!**

Jiraiya: **Aqui não tem nenhum nija do Som.**

Naruto: **Ah! deixa pra lá! Mas o que aconteceu aqui?**

Sakura: **Vou explicar. Você ingeriu um fruta com um toxina que estimula as células do cérebro a produzirem ilusões. Você ficou como num estado de coma temporário, gritando e berrando por exatamente 2 horas, 55 minutos e 19 segundos.**

Sasuke: **Você tava cronometrando? Fala sério.**

Sakura: **Un! - **deu as costas.

Sasuke: **Un!** - deu as costas.

Naruto e Jiraiya: **An?!**

Sakura: **Eu vou continuar a missão quem vem comigo?** - ficou parada encarando-os.

Jiraiya: **Vocês estão em uma missão?**

Naruto: **Nãããoo! Nós resolvemos fazer um pequenique, então nós três estavamos jogando vôlei **_(uma coisa completamente impossivelmente impossível de acontecer)_ **e a bola caiu nesse "quintal". Então para não perder a nosso adorável bola, achamos uma chave um mapa, entramos, fomos atacados te conhecemos, fui envenenado e estamos aqui! ¬¬**

Jiraiya: **Ah! Então porque vocês falaram que estavam em uma missão?!**

Todos: ¬¬''

Naruto: **SEU TAPADO!!! Eu disse aquilo ironicamente. Por acaso não sabe o que é IRONIA?!?! ¬¬**

Jiraiya: fez pose de pensativo e disse - **Ah! Não tenho culpa se sempre fui ruim em química!**

Naruto: **Acho que você também nunca foi bom em usar o cérebro!**

Sakura: **E então, quem vem comigo?** - começou a andar.

Naruto: **Vamos nessa!** - Naruto seguiu Sakura.

Sasuke: **Un!** - seguiu os dois.

Jiraiya: **Hei! E eu?**

Naruto: **Vem conosco.**

Jiraiya: **Tenho outra opção?**

Naruto: **Ficar sozinho ai e se perder de novo, afinal o mapa está comigo. Ué cadê o mapa?**

Sakura: **Está comigo e vai continuar comigo!**

Naruto e Jiraiya: **H-hai!**

Sasuke: **Un!**

Os quatro seguiram em direção a casa de acordo com o mapa. Depois de três horas andando sem parar eles acharam a casa, mas estvam exaustos.

Naruto: **Nossa! Como a casa é grande!**

Continua...

* * *

Chegamos a mais um fim de capitulo! Estou cheia de idéias, espero que gostem delas. Estava pensanso em fazer uma Fic de natal, mas tenho que trabalhar com esse e terminá-la até segunda-feira. Vou viajar.

Bem, meu tempo está chegando ao fim.

Até o próximo Capitulo... Não percam!

Obrigada por lerem e por favor deixem reviews!

Bjo té+

TcHaU

---------------------

**_Boa tarde!_**


	9. Um dia cansativo

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

_

* * *

_

Os quatro seguiram em direção a casa de acordo com o mapa. Depois de três horas andando sem parar eles acharam a casa, mas estvam exaustos.

Naruto: **Nossa! Como a casa é grande!**

Sakura: **Agora eu entendo porque o Kakashi sensei sempre chega atrasado. **

Inner Sakura: "Ele é um folgado!".

Sakura: "Concordo!".

Jiraiya: **Se eu tivesse um mapa nem estaria aqui!**

Naruto: **É mas você não tem! Para de reclamar e entra logo!**

Jiraiya: **Eu não vou entrar aí não! Vocês vão ter que me dar o mapa!**

Sakura: **E como você espera que a gente saia daqui?**

Jiraiya: **Não quero saber, só quero dar o fora daqui!**

Naruto: **Já entendi! Você quer que a gente passe o mesmo que você passou aqui, né?**

Jiraiya: **É, pode ser!** - falou com deboche.

Sakura: **Vai sonhando!**

Naruto: **Pois você não vai triscar um só dedo nesse mapa. E eu até sei onde guardá-lo!**

Naruto pegou o mapa e enfiou dentro das calças.

Sakura: **NARUTOOOOO** - deu soco na cara dele - **Seu nojento!**

Naruto ficou estirado no chão inconsciente, enquanto Jiraiya corria para pegar o mapa que havia caído no chão. Imediatamente Sasuke jogou suas Shurikens, mas de nada adiantou. Jiraiya desviou delas com facilidade e conseguiu pegar o mapa.

Jiraiya: **Haha! Eu peguei o ma...** - foi interrompido.

Sakura: **SOLTA ESSA DROGA DE MAPA AGORA!** - gritou deixando todos surdos.

Jiraiya tapou os ouvidos, deixando o mapa cair no chão. Então Naruto, também meio surdo, correu para pegar o mapa.

Sakura: **E não tente mais nada! Você está me escutando??**

Jiraiya: **Quê???**

Sakura: **NÃO FAÇA MAIS NENHUMA GRACINHA, ENTENDEU???** - chegou perto dele e gritou.

Sasuke: **Você devia gritar menos, vai deixar todos surdos.**

Sakura: **Un!** - deu as costas.

Sasuke: **Un!** - deu as costas.

Naruto: **An?**

Jiraiya: **QUÊ? ALGUÉM FALOU COMIGO?** - ouvia um zumbido.

Despois de muita confusão os três resolveram entrar, deixando um Jiraiya meio surdo para trás. Até que Naruto o puxou pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro da casa.

Naruto: **Você vai limpar o banheiro comigo.**

Jiraiya: **QUÊ? Fazê o que com o carteiro?**

Naruto: **Esquece. ¬¬**

Sasuke: **Ótimo! O cara já era um idiota quando escutava e agora que a Sakura fez aquele escândalo todo, ele ficou mais idiota ainda.**

Sakura: **Ah! Mas se eu não tivesse feito todo aquele escândalo, nós teríamos perdido o mapa. E você, pra variar, nem consegue lançar shurikens direito!**

Sasuke: **Un! - **deu as costas.

Sakura: **Un! **- deu as costas.

Jiraiya e Naruto: **An?!?** - olhavam sem entender.

Naruto: **Ah! Vocês querem parar com isso?**

Pegou Jiraiya e o arrastou para dentro do banheiro para começarem a limpar.

Naruto: **Humm, aqui deve ser o banheiro.** **JIRAIYA, VEM COMIGO.** - gritou para ver se Jiraiya o escutava.

Jiraiya: **Não precisa gritar eu estou um pouco melhor. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. **

Eles abriram a porta e entraram.

Naruto e Jiraiya: **o.O**

O banheiro era um verdadeiro lixo fedia mais que tudo. Pior que banheiro público.

Naruto: **Esgoto corpo em decomposição igual a banheiro do Kakashi sensei! **

Jiraiya: **Ecaaa, não conheço esse seu professor, mas ele é um porco! **

Naruto: **Tenho que concordar com você, isso aqui é uma nojeira!** - disse tapando o nariz.

Jiraiya: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Naruto: **Que foi?!**

Jiraiya: **Uma barata!**

Naruto: **¬ -¬**'' - **Acho que tanto tempo sem MULHER te deixou meio maluco!** - deu ênfase a palavra mulher com um objetivo.

Jiraiya: **Mulher? Mulheeeeeeer...** - entrou num transi profundo.

Naruto: **Assim é melhor! Vou ter mais trabalho, mas pelo menos não vai ter ninguém pra encher o saco. - **disse isso enquanto tampava o nariz para tentar limpar a privada.

Enquanto isso Sakura e Sasuke caminhavam em absoluto silêncio em direção do porão. Eles observavam a casa, que era meio rústica e antiga, mas conservada. A casa era bonita, mas no porão a situação era outra.

Sakura e Sasuke: **o.O**

Sakura: **M-mas o que é isso?!**

Sasuke: **Um porão.**

Sakura: **Haha! Disso eu sei, mas eu estou falando de toda essa bagunça. Ok! Vamos nos organizar, assim vai ser mais rápido!**

Sasuke:

Sakura: **Bem, eu fico com o lado esquerdo e você com o lado direiro.**

Sasuke: **Eu fico com o lado direito, mas não porque você falou e sim porque tem menos bagunça desse lado.** - falou todo esnobe.

Sakura: ¬¬

Inner Sakura: "Quem ele pensa que é? Ele me irrita!"

Sakura: "A cada dia que passa eu concordo mais com você Inner".

Havia muita poeira e Sakura não parava de espirrar, Sasuke olhava para ela a cada espirro. E Sakura havia percebido isso.

Sakura: **Que foi? Está incomodado com meus espirros? Eu sou alérgica.**

Sasuke deu um sorriso com o canto da boca e virou-se. Sakura virou-se também e continuou a tirar o pó das coisas.

Sakura: "Pra variar o Sasuke fica olhando pra mim toda hora. Ah! Isso incomoda. Mas eu não paro de pensar nele. Desde que a missão começou minha cabeça anda confusa. Mas eu não posso ter um recaída(_n/a: para voce Uchiha Gabis_), tenho que ser forte e agüentar até o fim. Ah! isso é tudo culpa do Kakashi-porco-folgado sensei, não tem sequer a capacidade de limpar a própria casa e por isso fica fazendo seus alunos de faxineiros. O que essa missão vai ajudar no meu empenho como uma Kunoichi? Fala sério. Ei! se o Sasuke fica olhando para mim toda hora, então quer dizer que... Não! Isso é impossível. Ah! É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso. E me concentrar no trabalho, porque trabalho é o que não falta! Agora eu vou limpar aquela prateleira."

Sakura foi em direção a prateleira, tirou os livros e começou a limpá-los.

Sakura: "Puxa! O Kakashi sensei tem muitos livros, ele deve ser muito culto" - ficou impressionada - "Hum, vamos ver o que Kakashi sensei lê..." - **NANIIIIII???**

Sasuke: **Que foi? Uma barata? Um rato? Pode deixar que eu mato.**

Sakura: **Ah! Não é nada disso. Olha isso aqui!** - jogou o livro para ele.

Sasuke: **Uh! Sugoi!**(8)

Sakura: **An? Como assim? Você viu quem é o autor? É o Jiraiya-sama! Seu pervertido.**

Sasuke: **Neji que me perdoe, mas quem merece ser chamado de gênio é esse Jiraiya!**

Sakura: "An?! O quê está havendo aqui?

Sasuke estava quase comento o livro com os olhos.

Inner Sakura: " Ele num era gay?"

Sakura: "É... Bem, pelo menos foi isso que ele quis deixar claro pra mim naquele dia."

Inner Sakura: "Será?!"

Sakura: "Credo! Olha a cara dele, que cara de retardado. Nunca o vi assim. Além de viado é pervertido."

Inner Sakura: "E viado gosta dessas coisas? Porque, pelo que eu saiba, esse tipo de conteúdo não é pra viado não."

Sakura: "Mas porque? Que preconceito esse, se ele gosta que morra gostando!"

Inner Sakura: "Você é meio lerda. Acorda! O Sasuke te fez de troxa, ele não é gay coisa nenhuma!"

Sakura: "Claro que não! Você está ficando maluca!"

Inner Sakura: "O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver."

Sakura: "Me poupe de suas lições de moral."

Inner Sakura: "Tá bom, depois não diga que eu não avisei!"

Sakura: "Não se preocupe, pois isso não vai acontecer."

Sakura se irritou com aquela cena.

Sakura: **Com licença Sasuke, MAS EU GOSTARIA, se me permitir, DE GUARGAR ESSA DROGA DE LIVRO NESSA PRATELEIRA PARA ACABAR LOGO COM ESSA MISSÃO ESTÚPIDA E DAR O FORA DAQUI!** - berrou a menina deixando Sasuke surdo.

Sasuke soltou o livro.

Sakura: **Obrigada!** - Voltou a enfileirar os livros.

Sasuke: x.x - ouvia um zumbido.

Jiraiya e Naruto escutaram os gritos de Sakura e foram correndo ver o que era. Chegando lá eles viram um Sasuke meio atrapalhado, ainda confuso e ouvindo um zumbido.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan!** - correu na direção dela - O que aconteceu?

Jiraiya desceu e observou algo de familiar nos livros que Sakura estava tirando o pó e enfileirando.

Jiraiya: **Uauuu! Não sabia que meus livros faziam tanto sucesso! Me dá ele aqui** - foi chegando perto.

Sakura: **Sai pra lá seu velho tarado! - **deu um soco nele.

Jiraiya: x.x

Naruto: An?! Que foi? - aproximou-se de Sakura e viu do que se tratava o livro que causava tanta confusão.

Naruto: **Hihihi! Jiraiya seu velho tarado, agora não tenho mais dúvidas do grande pervertido que você é.**

Sakura: **Ótimo! Contando com o kakashi sensei, estou cercada de pervertidos!**

Naruto: **Sakura-chan, não se preocupe vou te salvar desses pervertidos que te cercam!** - fez pose de herói.

Sakura: **Atah! Você é o primeiro da lista dos pervertidos! E sabe porque, né?**

Naruto: - balançou com a cabeça fazendo sinal negativo.

Sakura: **Hum, então deixa eu te lembrar. Oiroke no Jutsu,** (_ conhecido tambem como sexy no jutsu)_ **por acaso não foi você que inventou?**

Naruto: **Errr... prefiro não comentar!**

Sakura: **Hum!** - voltou a limpar e a enfileirar os livros.

Jiraiya e Sasuke retomaram consciência_ (se isso é possível)._

Jiraiya: **não sei quem é esse tal de Kakisha, kakusho...**

Naruto: **Kakashi!**

Jiraiya: **Esse mesmo. Bem, não sei quem é ele, mas seja quem for, eu o admiro pelo seu gosto literário!**

Sakura: **Fala sério!**

Inner Sakura: " Gosto literário? Desde quando putaria entrou pra literatura?!"

Naruto foi terminar de limpar o banheiro, enquanto Jiraiya e Sasuke (_que já havia terminado a limpeza e nem para ajudar a Sakura_) ficaram de conversinha e risinhos, provalvelmente só falando besteira.

Após tirar o pó, enfileirar, tirar o pó, enfileirar e repetir isso repetidas vezes, Sakura, terminou suas tarefas, enquanto todos a esperavam e ninguem teve coragem de ajudá-la.

Sakura**: Terminei! Vamos?**

Sasuke**: Até que enfim! Achei que iamos ficar aqui para sempre!**

Sakura**: Haha! Muito engraçado, talvez se vocês tivessem me ajudado.**

Sasuke**: Você é muito lerda**!

Sakura**: Se eu não tivesse ficado com a parte maior e mais difícil, talvez já teria terminado!**

Sasuke**: Bem, já está na hora de você fazer alguma coisa nesta equipe**. - começou a andar na frente, com as mãos no bolso como de costume.

Inner Sakura: "Ah! Se eu pudesse eu ia aí para acabar com essa sua pose de gostosão! Como ousa falar isso?"

Sakura: "Tudo bem Inner, já estou acostumada a ser tratada como um fardo a ser carregado. Isso não me encomoda mais".

Inner Sakura: "Não se deixe rebaixar! Ele não tem o você tem."

Sakura: "E o que seria isso?"

Inner Sakura: "Um coração! Um coração que bata dentro peito. O dele congelou a muito tempo, desde o dia que ele jurou vingança ao irmão."

Sakura: "Nossa! De vez em quando você diz coisas que até fazem sentido!"

Naruto: **Num liga para o que ele diz, Sakura-chan! Deixa eu te dar um abraço pra consolar!**

Sakura: **Mais um passo e eu te mando passear na enfermaria!**

Naruto: **Nesse caso é melhor a gente ir logo.** - disse juntando-se ao Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: **Num era pra ser tão direto, lembra do que eu te falei? - **Falava baixo, para Sakura não escutar, a final, estava dando dicas para o Naruto conquistar a Sakura.

Naruto: **Eu tentei, eu tentei!** - lamentava-se.

Sakura: "Esse Naruto não tem jeito mesmo!"

Inner Sakura: "Você devia dar uma chance pra ele. Ele até que é bonitinho!"

Sakura: "Não fala besteira!"

Inner Sakura: "Pelo menos ele gosta de você!"

Sakura: "Obrigada, mas eu vou deixar pra outra garota e além de tudo não quero dar esperanças a ele."

Inner Sakura: "Isso quer dizer que você ainda tem esperanças de ficar com o Sasuke."

Sakura: "Não! Isso quer dizer que eu ainda não achei a pessoa certa, agora deixa de papo furado e vamos".

Eles sairam da casa e seguiram mata a dentro, seguindo as instruções do mapa. Já estava escurecendo e a floresta podia ser tornar mais perigosa à noite, então tinham que ser rápidos e evitar distrações.

O caminho foi tranqüilo, não houve nenhum ataque de alguma criatura estranha, só as idiotices do Naruto e do Jiraiya. Sasuke e Sakura seguiram calados o tempo todo, sem trocar se quer uma palavra.

Eles finalmente acharam a saída.

Naruto: **Ei! E os relatórios da missão?**

Sakura: **Você ainda não percebeu?!**

Naruto: **Não percebi o quê?**

Sakura: **Que o Kakashi sensei só esta abusando da autoridade de professor e nos mandando para missões de beneficio próprio.**

Naruto: **Que coisa terrível!**

Sakura: **Fala sério.**

Cada um seguiu sua direção, Naruto foi comer Ramen, Jiraiya foi com ele, Sasuke estava indo para casa e Sakura indo para casa também. O caminho da casa de Sakura era o mesmo do da casa de Sasuke, então querendo ou não ela ainda estaria perto dele, sua presença a encomodava. Ela apressou os passos e passou Sasuke, deixando-o para trás.

????**: Sakura **- chamou seu nome.

Sakura: "An? Quem me chamou?"

Continua...

* * *

(8) Sugoi: incrível.

------------------------------------------

Yo!

Bem tô aqui de volta postando mais um capitulo! Estou meio triste porque ninguem tá deixando Reviews, mas tudo bem. Eu viajei, por isso demorei pra postar, peço 1000 desculpas e agradeço a paciência. Bem, uma amiga minha deu um toque em mim e a partir de hoje vou reponder todas as reviews, mesmo aquelas do comecinho. É isso! Até a proxima!

REVIEWS

Uchiha Gabis: É eu mudei o começo! E vou mudar muito , aguarde.

Meygan Kaname: É você acertou! Acompanhe.

Luhbutterfly: Obrigada! Ainda bem que você gostou estava com medo de ninguém gostar. Acompanhe!

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: Você já vai entender!

Uchiha Gabis: Obrigada, que bom q você gostou!

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: Bem... como eu vou explicar. Eles sempre estão implicando um com o outro, a Sakura ainda pensa na epoca em que ela gostava dele, talvez ela ainda goste dele e no próximo capitulo vai rolar mais coisas sobre eles. Espero ter explicado direito. Acompanhe!

Uchiha Gabis: Obrigada, tbm estou acompanhando sua história ela está d !

Muito Obrigada a todos!

Tchau!

-----------------------------


	10. Coração em pedaços, eu ainda te amo

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Cada um seguiu sua direção, Naruto foi comer Ramen, Jiraiya foi com ele, Sasuke estava indo para casa e Sakura indo para casa também. O caminho da casa de Sakura era o mesmo do da casa de Sasuke, então querendo ou não ela ainda estaria perto dele, sua presença a encomodava. Ela apressou os passos e passou Sasuke, deixando-o para trás.

??:** Sakura **- chamou seu nome.

Sakura: "An? Quem me chamou?"

* * *

Capitulo 10 - Coração em pedaços, eu ainda te amo

Sakura virou-se e só viu Sasuke, ela não acreditou que poderia ser ele, então voltou a caminhar.

Sasuke: **Sakura!** - andou rapido para alcansá-la.

A menina parou.

Sakura: "Não pode ser ele, e se fosse porque está me chamando?" - ela estava muito confusa, até que uma mão tocou seu ombro - **AHH!** - tomou um susto.

Sasuke: **Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.**

Sakura: "An? Isso é uma miragem? O Sasuke me tratando bem?".

Inner Sakura: "Sei que parece mentira, mas, acredite, isso é verdade. Nem eu to acreditando!"

Sasuke: **Umm... Queria conversar com você.**

Sakura: **Da ultima vez que você falou isso, eu acordei desmaiada no meio da floresta. E no dia seguinte fiquei com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.**

Sasuke: **É sobre aquele dia que eu queria conversar.**

Inner Sakura: "Isso não está me cheirando bem!"

Sakura: **Eu não tenho mais nada pra conversar com você.**

Inner Sakura: "É isso aí! Se manda seu viadinho de merda!(_essa vai para_ TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE)"

Sasuke: **Sakura?**

Sakura: **O que você quer? Você não acha que me já causou sofrimento demais?**

Sasuke: **É por isso que estou aqui. Para me desculpar.**

Sakura espantou-se. Nunca pensou em escutar isso de Sasuke.

Sakura: "Isso não é possível! O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"

Inner Sakura: "Não acredite nele!"

Sasuke: **Anda, não se faça de difícil, sei que ainda é louca por mim.**

Inner Sakura: "Que abusado!"

Sasuke: **Depois de um tempo percebi que você é legal, bonita... Nunca tinha notado que você tinha um rosto tão lindo!** - disse isso tocando o queixo de Sakura, que permanecia imóvel.

Sakura: **Não toque em mim!** - disse isso como se tivesse acordado de um transi.

Sasuke: **Não estou te reconhecendo! Onde está aquela Sakura meiga que era louca por mim?**

Sakura: **Aquela Sakura meiga, louca por você, já morreu! Se você acha que depois de tudo que aconteceu é só chegar pedir desculpas e levar o prêmio, está profundamente enganado!**

Inner Sakura: "Shannaro! É isso aí! Se ferrou Uchiha."

Sasuke: **Sakura! Eu te amo.**

Sakura e Inner Sakura: "O quê?" - O.o

Sasuke: **Acredite em mim. Eu juro que só quero seu bem.**

Inner Sakura: "Não acredite nesse cafageste, destruidor de corações!"

Sakura: **Ama? Não foi você que falou que era gay e mandou eu largar do seu pé? Então, eu fiz o que você pediu.**

Sasuke: **Eu só disse aquilo, porque... porque... eu tava de saco cheio de você ficar correndo atrás de mim. Mas eu não sou gay e agora que você sabe disso você pode me perdoar e aceitar ser minha pra sempre.**

Sakura: **Agora já é tarde! Por quê não pensou nisso antes? Acha que é tão simples assim? Você me enganou, me fez de idiota. Agora quem não te quer sou eu. - **lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto.

Inner Sakura: "Falou bonito!"

Sakura: "Eu não acredito, ele me enganou e eu caí como um patinho."

Inner Sakura: "Eu te avisei, você que não quis me escutar. A verdade estava estampada na sua cara e você não quis enxergar."

Sasuke: **O.o - Mas... Você não pode fazer isso comigo!**

Sakura: **Agora você me entende? Sofra como eu sofri quando te amava e você não tava nem aí. Você morreu pra mim Sasuke, você morreu.** - deu as costas e deixou um Sasuke boquiaberto para trás.

Sasuke não ia deixar sua amada sair assim sem fazer nada. Correu atrás de Sakura.

Sasuke: **Sakura!** - puxou seu braço e encaixou seus braços na sintura da menina. A distância entre eles era curta, ele se aproximava de Sakura cada vez mais, ele ia beijá-la. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, Sasuke passou a mão no cabelo de Sakura e sentiu como era macio. Esse seria o seu primeiro beijo, mas Sakura se afastou.

Sakura: **Eu disse pra você não tocar em mim. **

Sasuke: **Eu não entendo. Sakura, eu te amo. Porque você não me perdoa e fica comigo?**

Sakura**: Não me faça repetir tudo de novo. Sasuke você já página virada.**

Sasuke**: Você gosta de outro**?

Sakura**: Claro que não.**

Sasuke**: Então porque não fica comigo?**

Sakura**: Não te amo mais!**

Sasuke: **Eu não acredito! Fale isso olhando nos meus olhos.**

Ela o olhou, mas não conseguia dizer se quer uma palavra. Ela tentava se segurar para não pular nos braços de Sasuke, afinal, ainda tinha um sentimento por ele.

Sasuke: **Tá vendo? Você ainda me ama.**

Sakura: **Amo! Mas eu juro que vou te esquecer, agora vai! Eu sei que você planeja sair da vila. **

Sasuke: **Mas! Como você ficou sabendo?**

Sakura: **Não importa como eu fiquei sabendo. Mas se você me ama como diz que ama, porque vai embora? Você ia me abandonar? Me deixar sofrendo? Isso que você chama de amor?**

Sasuke: **Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora que você sabe pode ir comigo. Eu não quero te perder.**

Sakura: **Eu não vou com você. Você não precisa de mim pra se vingar do seu irmão, afinal, isso sempre foi a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Não acredito que você vá largar sua vingança por uma garota irritante como eu.**

Sasuke: **Você não entende, eu jurei matá-lo não posso voltar atrás com a minha palavra. **

Sakura: **Você já fez sua escolha, vá buscar poder. Fique com sua vingança idiota e me esqueça** - disse essa palavras, deu as costas e continuou a caminhar.

Sasuke: **SAKURA! - **gritou ele, mas de nada adiantou. Ele ficou parado olhando para a garota até ela sumir na escuridão.

Naquela noite, Sasuke, arrumou suas coisas e partiu, mas só conseguia pensar naquela doce menina de cabelos rosa que sempre o recebia com um lindo sorriso.

Continua...

* * *

Yo!

Mais um capítulo e muita coisa acontecendo, esse era pra ser o ultimo capitulo, mas acho que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer e se estão curiosos aguardem. Mas agora vão ter que esperar por mais capitulos, porque, a partir da semana que vem estou proibida de mexer no pc durante a semana por causa das aulas.

REVIEWS

**Binutti-chan**: huahua... Obrigada por ler minha fic e por ter gostado, espero que goste desse capitulo. Super beijo!

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**: Pedido atendido! Bem ele não escutou, mas a Inner o chamou de viadinho! Espero que goste, até o próximo capitulo. Bjos

**Lais 83**: Aqui está a continuação e não se preocupe ele não é gay. Bjo .

Obrigada a todos e deixem mais...

Tchau!

--


	11. Traição? Naruto não se conforma

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos pesonagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sasuke: **SAKURA!_ -_ **gritou ele, mas de nada adiantou. Ele ficou parado olhando para a garota até ela sumir na escuridão.

Naquela noite, Sasuke, arrumou suas coisas e partiu, mas só conseguia pensar naquela doce menina de cabelos rosa que sempre o recebia com um lindo sorriso.

* * *

Capitulo 11 - Traição? Naruto não se conforma

Naquela noite, Sakura, não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Ela pensava naquela cena repetidas vezes, era como se ela estivesse vivendo tudo outra vez. Ela não sabia se tinha feito a escolha certa, mas estava feito e nada do que ela fizesse iria voltar atrás, mas talvez Sasuke tenha merecido, afinal, ele também não a abandonou? Não a enganou? Os sentimentos de Sakura por Sasuke ainda eram confusos, ela sentia muita raiva dele, mas ainda o amava, ela queria ficar perto dele e ao mesmo tempo nem queria vê-lo. Ela pensava que nada mais fazia sentido na vida, o que uma pessoa iria fazer sozinha no mundo? Família? Amigos? Era como se eles não existissem. Sakura queria amar, ser amada, mas nem isso era capaz de fazer.

Na manhã seguinte foi uma confusão, depois que descobriram que o Sasuke havia "fugido", não se falava em outra coisa, mas na verdade as pessoas estavam acreditando que ele havia sido seqüestrado e não que ele havia ido por conta própria. Rapidamente a notícia se espalhou e Konoha inteira ja estava sabendo. O primeiro a se manifestar foi Naruto (_como sempre_), ele fez o maior alvoroço na sala de Tsunade, quase a deixou maluca.

Naruto:** Tsunade no baa-chan**(9)**, nós temos que ir atrás do Sasuke. Vamos mandar todos os ninjas de Konoha pra essa missão e vamos trazer o Sasuke de volta! Nós também podemos pedir reforços a vilas vizinhas e ... **- foi interrompido por Tsunade.

Tsunade: **Dá pra calar a boca?! Não consigo pensar com você fazendo tanto barulho. E de onde você tira essas idéias absurdas? Não podemos mandar todos os nossos ninjas! A vila ficaria vulnerável a possíveis ataques, e não teríamos como nos defender. E além de tudo eu nem sei pra onde o Sasuke foi.**

Naruto: **Como assim não sabe? Que espécie de Hokage você é? Você e essa sua equipe são um bando de incopetentes! Como eu vou resgatar o Sasuke sem nem se quer sei para onde o levaram!**

Tsunade: **Como é que é?? **- estalou os dedos e se aproximou de Naruto fazendo uma cara assustadora, mas o menino não se intimidou e revidou.

Naruto: **Além de velha é surda?** - ele provocou sem ter noção do perigo.

Tsunade: **Vem cá moleque, pra eu te dar uma boa surra! - **avançou em Naruto.

Shizune: **Tsunade-sama!**

Tsunade: **O que foi Shizune? Não está vendo que estou ocupada?** - disse isso olhando ameaçadoramente para Narurto.

Shizune: **Tenho informações sobre o caso do Sasuke.**

Naruto: **Finalmente! **- Disse apenas para provocar Tsunade, que teve o prazer de ignorá-lo

Tsunade: **Descobriu o que aconteceu?**

Shizune: **Não, mas tem uma pessoa que sabe.**

Naruto: **Mas que incopetência! **- foi ignorado mais uma vez.

Tsunade: **E quem é essa pessoa?**

Shizune:** Ela é uma gennin do time 7, aluna do Kakashi-sensei. Seu nome é Haruno Sakura.**

Naruto: **A Sakura-chan?**

Tsunade: **Hum... Então ela sabe do paradeiro do Uchiha. **

Naruto: **Mas como isso é possível?**

Tsunade e Shizune: cri cri cri - nada disseram, apenas olharam de canto para Naruto.

Naruto: **Querem parar de me ignorar!!**

Tsunade: **Vou até a casa dela e você, Shizune, fique ai para preencher esses relatórios** - mostrou duas pilhas enormes de documentos em cima da mesa.

Shizune: **Hai** **Tsunade-sama**- " Kuso! Agora tenho que preencher esses relatórios, mas esse é o trabalho da Tsunade. Estou pensando seriamente em pedir um aumento."

Naruto: **E eu?**

Tsunade: **Vai fazer qualquer coisa, desde que não fique enxendo meu saco!**

Naruto: **Eu também vou para a casa da Sakura-chan e vou descobrir para onde levaram o Sasuke!** - disse isso indo em direção a porta.

Tsunade: ¬¬

Tsunade: **Quando eu chegar quero todos esses relatórios preenchidos.**

Shizune: **Hai Tsunade-sama - **"E eu quero a minha demissão!".

NA CASA DE SAKURA

Tsunade: **É, chegamos.**

Naruto: **SAKURA-CHAAAAAANN! SAKURA-CHAAAAN... - **ia dar mais um grito quando Tsunade o interrompeu.

Tsunade: **Dá pra parar de gritar. Não grite outra vez. Está me entendendo? - **disse Tsunade pronta pra voar no pescoço de Naruto para matá-lo, mas ele dá os ombros - "Já são 12:00h, será que ela saiu? Bem, pelo menos não terei que preencher aquela pilha de relatórios!"

De repente a porta se abre e surge Sakura ainda de pijama, toda descabelada e com a cara amaçada. Parecia até que tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão. Naruto ao vê-la ficou eufórico, mas logo percebeu a situação, ou quase.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan! O que aconteceu com você? Você está bem?**

Sakura: **Ò.ó - Baka! Posso saber o motivo de toda essa gritaria, logo de madrugada, na porta da minha casa?**

Tsunade: **Madrugada? Já são 12h9min. Eu deveria estar no meu almoço.**

Sakura: **Mas para mim ainda está de madrugada, então,se vocês não têm nada mais importante para fazer,eu tenho: vou voltar a dormir. Boa noite e com liçença.**

Naruto: **Você estava dormindo? Achei que estava doente.**

Sakura: **Não! Eu não estava dormindo, só estava me fingindo morta, que é pra quando eu morrer não fazer feio no meu velório - **disse irônicamente.

Tsunade: **Sakura! Precisamos conversar.**

Sakura: **Sim Tsunade-sama, mas eu poderia saber sobre o que se trata essa conversa?** - ela usou termos educados para dirijir-se a Tsunade, afinal, ela era a 5ª Hogake.

Tsunade: **Aqui, no meio da rua, não é um local apropriado para tratar desse assunto. Devemos ir a um lugar mais privado.**

Sakura: "O que poderia ser esse assunto tão importante que fez a godaime vir até a minha casa?" - Sakura tentava imaginar o que seria - **Pode ser aqui em casa?**

Tsunade: **Tudo bem.**

Sakura: **Entrem por favor!**

Tsunade e Naruto entraram na humilde casa de Sakura, não era uma casa de luxo, mas era aconchegante. Eles se dirigiram a sala e sentaram no sofá.

Sakura: **Err... Pode ficar a vontade Tsunade-sama. Mas somente a Tsunade-sam, está me escutando Naruto?**

Naruto: **Ninguém tem paciência comigo!** (_Nisso o Naruto e o Chavez tem uma coisa em comum!_)

Tsunade: **Você está em condições para conversar agora?**

Sakura: **Desculpe, mas porque a pergunta?**

Tsuande: **Você já viu a sua cara no espelho hoje? Você está acabada, seu cabelo...** - foi interrompida por Sakura.

Sakura: **O que tem de errado com ele?**

Tsunade: **Seu cabelo está parecendo uma palha seca e suas olheiras, estão mais profundas e escuras que um poço! Se eu fosse você não sairia nem na calçada com essa cara, você pode assustar os vizinhos!**

Sakura: **Atah! Valeu pela dica. Antes que cemecemos a conversa eu vou me recolher aos meus aposentos para tomar um rápido banho, com licença Tsuande-sama **- Disse Sakura dirigindo-se ao quarto, mas sua vontade era pular no pescoço de Tsunade e esganá-la até a morte. Mas tinha que contentar-se apenas em imaginar a cena. O que ela não entendia era o que havia acontecido ali? Um surto de sinceridade? Ou até mesmo a Tsunade não gostava dela? - "O que essa cosplay da Pamela Anderson pensa que é? A acabada aqui é você sua velha energúmena(_possuída pelo demônio_), velha ciliconada, loira tingida."

Inner Sakura: "Que confusão é essa? Num tá vendo que eu estou tentando dormir?"

Sakura: "Vai enxer o saco de outra, Inner."

Inner Sakura: "Mas essa é a razão da minha existência!" - provocou Inner (E_sse é o discurso do Sasuke e do Gaara_)

Sakura: "Vê se morre Inner!"

Inner Sakura: "Se eu fosse você, essa prótese de silicone ambulânte, já estaria sem o dentes!" - disse socando o ar.

Sakura: "Se você fosse eu, Konoha inteira já estaria sem os dentes."

Sakura entrou no banheiro e começou a despir-se, tirou peça por peça. Não estava com preça, não estava nem ligando se iriam achar ruim ou não, era só lançar mais uma de suas desculpa esfarrapadas. Ela ligou o chuveiro e ficou um bom tempo sentindo a água atravessando seu delicado corpo, ela sentia seus músculos relaxados, era como se a água que estava descendo no ralo estivesse levando seus problemas e preocupações embora. Após ela terminar o banho ainda passou um bom tempo para se vestir, pentear o cabelo, etc. Depois de terminar, Sakura, finalmente saiu do quarto. Agora ela sentia-se mais leve e relaxada. Dirigiu-se a sala onde estavam Tsunade e Naruto. Naruto estava todo esparramado no sofá, dormindo e roncando feito um trator.

Sakura: "Isso porque eu falei pra ele NÃO ficar à vontade" - Tsunade, ao ver Sakura foi logo esbravejando.

Tsunade: **Você precisa rever seus conceitos sobre rápido e lento.**

Sakura: **Oh! Mil desculpas Tsunade-sama, juro que não era minha intenção deixá-la esperando** - disse sakura, sendo o mais sínica possível.

Tsunade: Ô** cinderela com defeito de fábrica, acorda**! - disse ela, cutucando Naruto.

Naruto**: An? Quê? Cadê o ramen?**

Tsunade: **Que ramen coisa nenhuma. Vê se acorda.**

Sakura: **Então do que se trata essa conversa?** - disse sentando-se no sofá.

Tsunade: **É sobre o Sasuke** - disse séria.

Sakura: **O que tem ele?**

Naruto:** Queremos saber quem o seqüestrou. E assim eu poderei savá-lo** - disse colocando a mão na bandana.

Sakura: **Seqüestro? Quem falou em seqüestro?** - perguntou sem entender.

Naruto: **Como assim? Ele não foi seqüestrado?**

Sakura: **Mas é claro que não!**

Tsunade: **Mas então o que aconteceu?**

Sakura: **O Sasuke foi embora por vontade própria. Ninguém o obrigou, ninguém o seqüestrou. Ele apenas foi.**

Naruto: **Foi? Mas pra onde? E por quê?**

Sakura: **Desde o dia em que ele jurou vingança por seu irmão, Itachi, Sasuke se tornou uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos, tudo o que ele queria era uma oportunidade para que isso se consumasse, mas ele viu que aqui não iria conseguir nada do que procurava: poder! Essa é palavra que resume tudo. Essa vila pra ele, não passava de um lugarzinho medilcre no qual perdeu 11 anos - **Naruto e Tsunade escutavam com atenção - **Certa noite, eu estava indo falar com Sasuke recebeu uma visita ineperada. Eram os subordinados do Orochimaru** - foi interrompida por Tsunade.

Tsunade: **Orochimaru? Tem certeza que esse é o nome?** - supreendeu-se.

Sakura: **Tenho sim! Eu os ouvi dizer claramente esse nome. Eles disseram que o Sasuke era o escolhido, pra servir de alguma para esse tal de Orochimaru.**

Tsunade: **Servir de que?**

Sakura: **Não sei, só escutei isso, tive que ir embora pra não me descobrirem.**

Tsunade: **Porque você não contou isso a ninguém?**

Sakura: **Porque eu achava que o Sasuke nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. Mas hoje vejo que estava profundamente enganada. Mesmo assim isso não tem mais importância pra mim** - os olhos de Sakura estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela segurou o choro, não queria que a vissem chorar por aquele que se quer merecia o chão que pisava.

Naruto:** Sasuke seu covarde! Tsunade-sama** - virou-se pra Tsunade - **peço que conceda a missão para resgatar o Sasuke.**

Tsunade: **Temo que não seja possível. Temo que essa guerra, perdemos antes mesmo de tomar cosciência da mesma.**

Naruto: **Como assim? Eu vou buscar o Sasuke e ponto final!**

Tsunade: **Já perdemos o Sasuke e nada pode ser feito** - abaixou a cabeça.

Naruto: **Eu não vou me dar por vencido. Você como hokage deveria ter o minimo de bom censo.**

Tsunade: **Naruto, sei o quanto isso é de importância para você, mas não iríamos conseguir nada com essa missão, estaria arriscando a vida dos ninjas dessa vila e como hokage não posso permitir isso.**

Naruto: **Já imaginava isso de você. Uma pessoa como você deveria receber o título de hokage, você não pensa nos outros somente em si mesma -** Naruto disse essa palavras e em seguida saiu correndo da casa de Sakura.

Tsunade: **Droga! Quando eu acho que meus problemas estão prestes a se resolver eles se complicam mais ainda** - saiu resmungando da casa de Sakura, sem nem ao menos falar com ela.

Sakura: **De nada!** - estava sozinha na sala.

Inner Sakura: "Garotos são problemáticos!"

Sakura: "Principalmente os que são bonitos!"

Inner Sakura: "Tem razão. Mas esses é que são os melhores!"

Sakura: "Sua pervertida."

Inner Sakura: "Ah! Vai dizer não gosta?"

Sakura: "É, digamos que sim."

Sakura queria esquecer esse assunto de vez e resolveu sair para comer fora, afinal, não tinha comido nada até agora e estava faminta.

Sakura: "Inner, aceita almoçar comigo hoje?"

Inner Sakura: "Só se você pagar a conta."

Sakura: "Aí já é querer demais!"

Enquanto isso Tsunade corria atrás de Naruto para evitar que ele fizesse alguma besteira. Naruto nunca iria se conformar com o que Tsunade decidira, mesmo considerando Sasuke seu rival também o considerava como um grande amigo e nunca deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse com um amigo.

_Continua..._

* * *

(9) Tsunade no baa-chan: Vovó Tsunade

_--_

_Yo!_

_Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir desculpas por demorar a postar o capitulo, o motivo eu já expliquei só espero que me perdoem! Essa fic esta quese na reta final, talvez o próximo capitulo já seja o grande final, mas talvez possa ser que tenha mais um capitulo. Agredeço de coração a todos que estão acompanhando a minha fic e convido a outras pessoas para acompanharem também. _

_Reviews_

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**: Não foi nada, gosto de atender o pedido dos leitores se isso os agrada também me agrada! Peço desculpas pela demora, sei que parece até que abandonei minha fic, mas não é isso eu ando muito sem tempo mesmo. Muitíssimo obrigada por acompanhar minha fic e por sempre deixar reviews. Bjinhus!

**Uchiha Gabis**: Pois é resolvi continuar, estava achando aquele final muito monótono e sem graça, mas creio que o final não seja de muita surpresa pra você, apenas para você. Malditas aulas! Além do mais agora também tem os treinos. Te vejo amanha, vê se não falta no treino, ok? Bjuss.

**Binutti-chan**: Não! Gosto de ouvir o desabafo dos outros, quando quiser pode contar comigo. Concordo quando você fala que o Kishimoto só maltrata a Sakura, ótima teoria! Desculpe a demora pra postar esse capitulo, espero que goste e não fique brava com a minha demora! Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic. BjÃo!

**Naty-nee-chan**: Desculpa a falta de consideração, leitora nova e já esta enfrentando o caos dos capitulos atrasados! Desculpa mesmo, espero que não me odei por isso(_nem sou exagerada_) muito obrigada por ter gostado da fic. Obrigada pela review. Bjúú... tenha uma ótima semana!

**Lais 83**: Que bom que você gostou. A Sakura está sendo dura, mas ele merece! No lugar dela eu não respondia por meus atos, agarrava mesmo! Desculpa pela demora, obrigada por acompanhar. Ah! as aulas são um saco mesmo. Tchauzinho! Bjo...

**Uchiha Gabis**: Pois é! Pra você ver como são os irmãos! Sua má você não quer me desculpar...é melhor atualizar sua fic hoje e vê se manda o link do site do quiz do Naruto, ok? Ja ne.

_Obrigada por todas as reviews e a todos os leitores!_

_Hamayou!_


	12. O reencontro

Naruto é "mara"!!

* * *

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos personagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Enquanto isso Tsunade corria atrás de Naruto para evitar que ele fizesse alguma besteira. Naruto nunca iria se conformar com o que Tsunade decidira, mesmo considerando Sasuke seu rival também o considerava como um grande amigo e nunca deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse com um amigo.

* * *

Capitulo 12 - O reencontro

Depois que Sasuke partiu, passaram-se quase três anos. Naruto, que agora está com 14 anos, nunca se conformou em "perder" o Sasuke para o Orochimaru (_aí tem coisa. Calma gente é só brincadeira! Mas bem que eles formam um belo casal - Hinata ativa o byakugan - bem, como eu estava falando é só brincadeira). _Sakura, também com 14 anos, cumpriu sua promessa de esquecer de vez Sasuke e dedicar-se em seu treinamento. Ela estava treinando com Tsunade e estava se tornando uma kunoichi cada vez mais forte e inteligente, podendo superar até mesmo, Tsunade.

FLASH BACK

Sakura já estava cansada da vida monótona e sem graça que estava levando. Todos os dias era sempre a mesma coisa, quase não era convocada para missões, e quando convocavam, as missões eram as mais idiotas possíveis, como resgatar gatinhos em cima de árvores, limpar pântanos.. ou seja, missões ridículas e humilhantes. Apesar de tudo ela tinha saudades daquela época em que seu time, o time 7, saia em missões, estava com saudades das missões emocionantes e perigosas em que ela e seus companheiros aventuravam-se. Sakura sentia sede de aventura, mas parecia que ninguém lembrava mais dela. Sasuke havia deixado a vila sem se importar com as pessoas que o cercavam e o valorizavam, Kakashi-sensei estava ocupado realizando missões que brotavam como água em uma nascente e pareciam nunca acabar; Naruto, que estava treinando com Jiraiya, o acompanhou em uma missão para treinar, só restara Sakura que ficou sozinha, deixada de lado pelas pessoas que a cercavam, mas mesmo nessas circunstâncias, Sakura, não se deixou abalar e foi forte. Ela sabia que não iria a lugar nenhum se continuasse se lamentando pelos cantos.

Certo dia, Sakura, estava muito pensativa, ela estava analisando cada ponto de sua vida, principalmente o ponto que ela julgava o mais importante no momento: seu treinamento. Ela achava que seu desempenho não estava bom o suficiente, na verdade achava que estava piorando, se é que podia ficar pior. De repente o "filme" de sua vida começou a passar diante de seus olhos. Ela era a garotinha fraca que ficava no caminho de seus companheiros de time. Nesse filme ela era a vilã, que atrapalhava a vida de todos, era como uma pedra no caminho, que quando estava na passagem era bruscamente chutada para o canto. Ela lembrou de todas as vezes que foi salva, de todas as vezes que ela não passou de um estorvo. Ela sentia vontade de chorar. Mas sabia que chorar não iria torná-la mais forte, pelo contrário, só iria torná-la mais frágil. Foi então, que ela recuperou suas forças e levantou. Tomou uma decisão: iria falar com Tsunade.

Ao chegar no escritório da godaime, respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

Tsunade: **Entre! - **disse sem nem tirar os olhos do papel que estava escrevendo.

Sakura: **Vim aqui fazer um pedido** - Sakura estava séria.

Tsunade: **E o que seria?** - continuou escrevendo.

Sakura: **Deixe-me ser sua discípula!**

Imediatamente Tsunade parou de escrever, olhou para Sakura e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

Tsunade: **É muito difícil criar um ninja médico. É necessário habilidades completamente diferentes das de batalha. Um controle de chakra preciso, que pode ser considerado um dos pontos mais delicados. Possuir uma grande inteligência que possa se utilizar disso para dar assistência, e perseverança** - Sakura escutava tudo com atenção - **Haruno Sakura! Fiquei sabendo pelo Kakashi que você possui grande inteligência e muita persistência** - deu uma pausa -**Tudo bem, você pode ser minha discípula.**

Sakura sorriu.

Tsunade: **Mas vou logo avisando que não vou ser generosa com você.**

Sakura: **Hai.**

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava quase para completar quinze anos (_Já que é o mais velho e o mais bonito do time, dúúú.. mas ele é du mal, fala sério_ - _Inner: Para de falar besteira e digita logo essa fic - maluca),_ vivia no esconderijo do Orochimaru. Ele seguia uma rotina diária de treinos, quase não tinha tempo para descansar. Ele acordava bem cedo para iniciar seu treinamento e só ia dormir muito tarde. Tinha menos de três horas de sono, não era porque ficava treinando esse tempo todo, mas porque não conseguia dormir, ele deitava na cama, mas não conseguia dormir, alguma coisa o atormentava talvez fosse uma pessoa, mais especificamente certa garota de konoha que possuía lindos cabelos cor-de-rosa e um par de olhos verdes hipnóticos. O corpo de Sasuke vivia em estado constante de cansaço, ele vivia em silêncio apenas trocava algumas palavras com Kabuto e Orochimaru, e nada mais. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais frio e solitário, embora raramente ficasse sozinho, no lugar de um coração possuía uma pedra de gelo, o único sentimento que possuía era o ódio, um único pensamento: matar, a única vontade: a da vingança e as únicas lembranças do passado que restaram o perturbavam.

Sasuke não via a hora de acabar com isso. O treinamento de Sasuke estava quase sendo concluído, só restava uma etapa e essa era não só a última como, também, a mais difícil. Com o treinamento quase concluído, Orochimaru, não via à hora de se apoderar do corpo de Sasuke e de suas habilidades para, então, invadir e destruir konoha. Mas o que Orochimaru não sabia, até então, era que Sasuke não pretendia colaborar com os seus planos. Sasuke sabia desde o início que Orochimaru iria deixá-lo mais forte e poderoso, mas em troca Sasuke teria que entregar seu corpo e suas habilidades para ele. Mas Sasuke preferiu arriscar perder tudo, deixar tudo e todos para trás para saciar sua sede de vingança.

Certa vez Sasuke estava em um treinamento com Orochimaru. O selo amaldiçoado que Orochimaru havia colocado no pescoço de Sasuke a muito tempo quando ele ainda estava em Konoha, já estava evoluindo para o nível 3_(ele vira um monstro, assim como o Kimimaro_) a última etapa do selo e do treinamento de Sasuke. A preparação do corpo não é a parte mais complicada, pois o mais complicado é sobreviver. Sasuke ingeriu uma espécie de pílula e foi deixado por Orochimaru no meio da floresta. Se Sasuke sobrevivesse o treinamento estaria terminado, só teriam que esperar até completar o tempo certo para Orochimaru "trocar" de corpo.

Sasuke sentia muita dor, seu selo ardia como nunca. O selo consumia seu corpo, suas energias, sua vida. Talvez ele não tenha experimentado tanta dor como naquele momento. Ele estava caído no chão, tão vulnerável quanto uma criança, sem condições de se defender ou atacar. O dia estava perto de se pôr, os últimos raios solares desapareciam no horizonte. Tudo estava girando para Sasuke ele não conseguia ficar em pé. Caiu no chão. Não tinha forças para levantar, seu selo continuava a arder e a dor foi aumentando com o passar do tempo, ele não estava agüentando, iria morrer com certeza. Sua vida acabaria naquele momento e também sua vingança. Ele não poderia deixar aquele maldito selo acabar com com sua vida. Tentava lutar por sua vida, mas parecia tudo em vão, era como se ele estivesse nadando contra a correnteza. Sua vida estava sendo sugada aos poucos. Sasuke resistiu. Se arrastando pelo chão, impossibilitado de andar. Foi assim durante uma noite inteira até ele ser vencido e desmaiar.

Amanheceu. Sasuke acordou assustado, com receio de que alguém pudesse ter o encontrado. Mas não saíra do lugar, ele respirou aliviado. Ele já se sentia melhor, o selo ainda ardia, mas não como antes. Seu corpo ainda estava um pouco fraco, mas ele conseguiria chegar ao esconderijo do Orochimaru sem problemas. O belo moreno seguiu pulando de árvore em árvore sem saber muito bem onde estava até perceber algo que o intrigasse. Ele estava perto da vila de konoha. E alguma coisa o atraia para lá. Ele foi movido pela curiosidade de saber como estava aquela singela vila que um dia ele preferiu esquecer. Aproximou-se com cautela, disfarçando o chakra para não ser percebido, pois poderia ter alguém pelas redondezas. Ele ouviu uns barulhos próximos a entrada da vila e foi checar o que era.

Aproximou-se, sendo guiado pelo barulho. Ao chegar olhou intrigado para as duas pessoas que estavam naquele campo, aparentemente treinando. Olhou com mais descrição, uma tinha lindos e sedosos cabelos cor-de-rosa que chegavam a altura do ombro, a outra era dona de cabelos loiros e um enorme par de peitos. Ele não tinha dúvida de que aquelas duas pessoas só poderiam ser Sakura, sua ex-companheira de time e antiga paixão e Tsunade, a quinta Hokage. Lembranças floresceram. Sasuke lembrara-se dos velhos tempos. No tempo em que vivia na acolhedora Konoha e perguntava-se se tinha feito a escolha certa. Continuou a observar Sakura e Tsunade.

Tsunade: **No treino passado não esforçou muito. Não está usando um terço de sua força** - fez uma breve pausa -** Vamos fazer um aquecimento. Defenda-se de uma chuva de shukikens, desvie de 30 kunais com selos explosivos vindas de todas a direções e destrua aquela montanha...**

Sasuke: "Isso não me parece complicado, ao contrário, muito fácil " - esnobou.

Tsunade: **Em 5 segundos. Nenhum segundo a mais e nenhum segundo a menos.**

Sakura: **Isso vai ser moleza!**

Tsunade jogou dezenas de Shurikens que partiam de todas as direções. Sakura criou uma espécie de "escudo" feito de chakra e repeliu as Shurikens que vinham em sua direção, fazendo-as voltar com maior força do que quando vieram. Enquanto isso Tsunade lançou as 30 kunais com selos explosivos em direção de Sakura, a menina desviou das 29 kunais, pegou a última kunai antes que o selo explosivo explodisse a jogou para cima dando uma pirueta no ar e atingindo a montanha com a sola do pé. O selo explodiu. A montanha caiu. Sakura surgiu em seguida da cortina de fogo, fumaça e terra que lá havia se formado. Foi uma saída extraordinária que deixou Sasuke boquiaberto e coberto de terra.

Sasuke: o.O

Sakura: **E então? Eu consegui?** - disse com certo ar de satisfação.

Tsunade: **Não!**

Sakura: **M-mas... O que eu fiz de errado?**

Tsunade: **Você terminou um milésimo antes do tempo. Eu disse 5 segundos, não 4 segundos e 59 milésimos. Por causa disso você vai ter que fazer tudo de novo, mas dessa vez eu vou dobrar a quantidade de shurikens e kunais e em vez de destruir outra montanha** (_Haja montanhas em Konoha_!) **você vai ter que abrir uma cratera de exatos 500m de profundidade usando apenas a força do dedão do pé em 7 segundos.**

Sakura: ú.Ú - "Será que ela anda bebendo até de manhã? Haja sake nessa vila!"

Sasuke: "Quem é essa? Essa garota não pode ser aquela Sakura fraca e vulnerável de anos atrás. Ela está simplesmente incrível, forte e linda... Droga, o que eu estou pensando? Não posso criar laços afetivos com ninguém, isso só enfraquece".

De repente o galho em que Sasuke estava não agüentou o peso e começou a quebrar (_Isso deve ser o resultado dessas "balas" que o Orochimaru dá pro Sasuke..._).

Sasuke: **Droga. O galho vai que - **O galho quebrou e caiu fazendo barulho Sasuke conseguiu pular a tempo, mas o barulho chamou a atenção de Tsunade e Sakura.

Tsunade:** Tem alguém nos espionando.**

Sakura: **Pode deixar comigo. Seja quem ou o que for, eu encontro** - deu um sorriso de canto.

Sasuke: "Droga! Elas me notaram, hora de dar o fora!".

Sakura colocou sua típica luva preta, concentrou-se e deu um soco no chão que abriu uma cratera que engoliu toda a vegetação que havia próximo dali. Sasuke passou um tremento sufoco para tentar escapar daquela situação, mas Sakura o avistou e começou a persegui-lo. Tsunade preferiu não interferir, pois sabia que sua aluna dava conta do recado.

Sakura: "Esse cara! Eu sinto que o conheço".

Inner Sakura: "Mas você nem viu o rosto dele".

Sakura: "Eu não sei bem, mas eu acho que ele me lembra uma pessoa. Só não sei quem".

Sasuke se escondeu e rapidamente fez um genjutsu para enganar Sakura e conseguir fugir sem que ninguém o perceba. Mas foi em vão. Sakura era perita em detectar genjutsu e logo desfez o truque dele.

Sakura: **Você não pode só ficar fugindo, uma hora você vai ter que aparecer. E essa hora é agora**!

Sakura colocou toda sua força nos punhos, ela impulsionou seu corpo para baixo e socou o chão fazendo abrir uma fenda que dividiu o chão em dois. Sasuke ficou tão impressionado que quase se esqueceu de fugir. Ele se esquivou dos galhos, árvores e rochas com certa facilidade e voltou a se esconder atrás da vegetação que ainda restara.

Sakura: **Estou impressionada. Você conseguiu se esquivar duas vezes sem se ferir. Mas será que você agüenta uma terceira vez?** - já ia se preparar para dar outro saco.

Sasuke:** Não será necessário** - desceu da árvore em que estava revelando seu rosto para Sakura.

Sakura: **Você? **- o olhou com repugnância.

Sasuke: **Surpresa em me ver?**

Sakura: **Não esperava te encontrar tão cedo -** ela o encarava.

Sasuke: **Vejo que você se tornou forte durante esses anos em que eu estive fora -** chegou mais perto dela.

Sakura: **A vida continua. Eu não podia ficar o resto da vida chorando por você - **disse com indiferença.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo encarando um ao outro como se estivessem recordando os velhos tempos. Então Sakura, perturbada com aquele silêncio, resolveu falar alguma coisa.

Sakura: **O que você está fazendo aqui?** - foi curta e grossa.

Sasuke: **Estou só de passagem.**

Sakura: **Não devia.**

Sasuke: **Por que não?**

Sakura: **Você é considerado um foragido, traiu a vila.**

Sasuke: **Você vai me entregar?**

Sakura virou as costas para Sasuke, cruzou os braços e olhou para cima como se estivesse procurando algo.

Sakura: **Não.**

Sasuke: **O correto seria você me entregar. **

Sakura: **Não vale a pena. Em todos esses anos que você esteve aqui só fez as pessoas que estavam a sua volta sofrerem. Esse tipo de pessoa não merece nem ler lembrada, deve ser esquecida nas trevas. Eu não vou mover se quer um dedo por você, tanto faz você estar aqui como não estar. Quando você saiu outras pessoas ocuparam seu lugar e vai ser sempre assim - **o encarou com um olhar desafiador.

Inner Sakura: "Engole essa, otário!"

Sasuke engoliu aquelas palavras de Sakura com desgosto, mas no fim sabia que era verdade tudo aquilo que ela estava falando. O olhar de Sakura estava cortando Sasuke por dentro. Enfim, Sasuke, estava provando de seu próprio veneno.

Sasuke: **Eu prefiro enterrar o passado e pensar no futuro** - tentou dar a volta por cima.

Sakura: **Se eu fosse você iria embora agora mesmo.**

Sasuke: **Minha presença a incomoda?**

Sakura: **Antes fosse isso. Acontece que tem alguém se aproximando de nós e eu tenho um leve suspeita de que seja o Naruto. **

Sasuke: **Eu sei.**

Sakura: **Então o que ainda faz aqui?**

Sasuke olhou nos olhos de Sakura.

Sasuke: **Eu preciso fazer uma coisa que a muito tempo venho querendo fazer.**

Sasuke foi se aproximando lentamente de Sakura até sua face se encontrar com a de Sakura. Os batimentos cardíacos dos dois aceleraram batendo num só rítmo, as respirações deles misturaram-se formando uma só.

Sakura: **O que você pensa que está fazen... - **Sasuke colocou o dedo na boca de Sakura, fazendo o gesto de silêncio. Ele escorregou sua mão lentamente pelo rosto seu rosto, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos róseos dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Ele a beijou. Sakura se entregou aquele beijo. No meio da floresta só havia os dois, seus movimentos eram suaves, mas por dentro estavam para explodir. Eles se separaram, mas uma força os mantinha unidos, seus rostos ainda estavam unidos, suas mentes em um só lugar. Eles permaneceram com os olhos fechados por um tempo. Havia alguém cada vez mais próximo dali. Sasuke percebeu que estava na hora de ir. Ele abriu os olhos e viu um par de esmeraldas o encarando. Sasuke correspondeu com o olhar de Sakura, ele a abraçou, mas a menina ficou imóvel sem nenhum tipo de ação. Ela apenas olhava para o vácuo.

Sasuke:** Me desculpe. Me desculpe por te fazer sofre tanto... Só quero que saiba que nunca deixei de pensar em você, eu mal dormia sentindo me culpado por te causar tanta dor. Eu... te amo - **sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura, que apenas fechou os olhos sentindo um arrepio atravessar seu corpo.

Sasuke se afastou de Sakura sumindo do nada. A menina ficou estática, parada como uma estátua sem vida ou sem sentimento algum. De repente lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e um choro desesperado tomou conta dela. Sakura se sentia fraca, tão vulnerável, toda sua força havia sumido de repente, ela sentia um nó na garganta, que embolava suas palavras. Ouviu uma pessoa chamar seu nome.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!** - o loiro escandaloso chegou gritando o nome de Sakura. Então rapidamente ela engoliu aquele choro desesperado, secou suas láguimas e fez sua melhor cara e correspondeu ao chamado de Naruto.

Sakura: **Yo Naruto! Algum problema?**

Naruto: **Não. Eu só vim ver se você está bem. Fiquei sabendo pela vovó Tsunade que havia um intruso na vila.**

Sakura: **Intruso? Ah! Não era um intruso não. Era só um viajante perdido, ele se assustou quando nos viu e saiu correndo, mas eu já resolvi isso. Não há com o que se preocupar! Está tudo bem** - mentiu. Mas ela não podia contar a verdade para Naruto, pois ele ainda insistia na idéia de trazer Sasuke de volta para a vila e se ele descobrisse seria quase impossível pará-lo.

Naruto**: Hum, eu estou morrendo de fome. Já que está tudo bem, que tal almoçarmos juntos no Ichiraku Ramen?**

Sakura: **Ok! Vamos?**

Naruto: **Quem chegar por último paga uma porção extra de carne** - disparou na frente deixando Sakura para trás.

Sakura: - Gota -

Sakura permaneceu um tempo por ali, já que não estava a fim de apostar corrida com Naruto, recordou do que havia acontecido naquela manhã. Foi tudo tão estranho, tão rápido. Ela sentiu um vento balançar seus cabelos, em seguida sentiu a presença de alguém e depois um arrepio dos pés a cabeça. Ela olhou em todas as direções, mas não viu ninguém. Lembrou que Naruto a esperava no Ichiraku, já que a essa hora ele já devia ter chegado lá esperando por sua porção extra de carne. Sakura correu para o encontrar.

Naquele lugar ainda havia ficado uma pessoa que observava tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Sasuke: **Nos vemos na próxima Dobi** - referindo-se a Naruto - **Até algum dia Sakura** - deu uma olhada a sua volta observando a vila que um dia foi seu lar. Foi embora para encontrar com Orochimaru e assim concluir a ultima etapa de seu treinamento.

Sasuke nunca mais seria o mesmo. Sakura nunca mais seria a mesma. Apartir daquele dia nada seria como antes. Seus destinos traçados, não demorariam para se reencontrar num futuro próximo. Mal sabiam eles o que os esperava.

_Continua..._

* * *

YO! Demorou, mas estou aqui postando mais um capitulo. O capitulo ta meio grande, na verdade é o maior com mais ou menos 3.250 palavras! Esses dias estão sendo tão corridos!! To cheia de tarefa, tenho que ler três livros enormes... Sem contar que eu tenho que suportar as aulas intediantes de arte ¬¬ Ahhh que raiva eu ia postar esse cap. ontem, mas o treino terminou mais tarde ontem ai chegou vizita aqui em casa, e ai vocês sabem como é... Desculpaaaaaaaaaa, por favorrr. Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, houve uns probleminhas tecnicos com o cap. 12. Eu já havia digitado uma parte da fic e quando eu fui terminar deu erro na pagina e eu mto dããã fiquei desesperada com medo de perder o capitulo postei pra depois copiar, depois salvar e excluir o capitulo. Vocês entenderam alguma coisa? Nem eu entendi, mas tudo bem! Teve gente que já leu metade do capitulo mas ele estava incompleto então ai vai a continuação. Ufaa! Canta coisa que eu falei. Bem, vamos deixar de enrolação e responder logo as reviews!

REVIEWS

**taliane**: Ok! Ai está nesse capitulo mostrei bastante o lado do Sasuke. Espero que goste!! Obrigadaaa... Bjãooooo!

**Uchiha Gabis**: Aqui a continuação, ta certo que vc já leu metade mas tudo bem. Ahhh odeio arte. Shine, shine, shine, shine... que horror!! Adivinha o q eu acabei d baixar, é mto pobre: System of a Down - Hit me baby one more time(acustic live) (Britney Spears Bitch cover) é podre d+ que horror ta arranhando meus ouvidos!! Vamo assisti RARUTO na aula de física? JA NE!! kiss kiss!! chris brown...

**Naty-nee-chan**: Que bom! Tô repirando mais aliviada!! huahuahua... Desculpa a confusão, vc já leu o cap 13 né, mas é que tava incompleto ai eu tirei e postei o completo. Pois é uma briga dessas seria feia mesmo. kkkkk... Bem feito pro Sasuke, agora está provando do próprio veneno!! Q bom que vc ta gostando !! Obrigada pela review!! Kissus!!

**giulia angel**: Obrigadaaa!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela confusão, desculpa o atraso. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo pela review. Acompanhe!! Super bejo!!

**sakusasuke**: Ai está a continuação do capitulo. Desculpa a confusão, prometo que não vai acontecer novamente!! Obrigada por ler e por deixar review. Kisses! xau...

_Obrigada pelas reviews!!_

_mandem +_

_Ja ne!_


	13. A batalha ente o amor e a vingança

Quem imitou quem, **Michael Jackson** ou **Orochimaru**?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos personagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sasuke: **Nos vemos na próxima Dobi** - referindo-se a Naruto - **Até algum dia Sakura** - deu uma olhada a sua volta observando a vila que um dia foi seu lar. Foi embora para encontrar com Orochimaru e assim concluir a ultima etapa de seu treinamento.

Sasuke nunca mais seria o mesmo. Sakura nunca mais seria a mesma. Apartir daquele dia nada seria como antes. Seus destinos traçados, não demorariam para se reencontrar num futuro próximo. Mal sabiam eles o que os esperava.

* * *

Capitulo 14

Desde o ocorrido anteriormente, passaram-se mais ou menos dois meses. Três anos iriam se completar em alguns dias e então o dia tão esperado por Orochimaru iria chegar.

Mais uma noite passava e Sasuke não conseguia dormir. Naquela noite o vento batia na janela de seu quarto, seu corpo sempre cansado pedia descanso. Em sua cabeça tramava um plano para matar Itachi, em seu coração era travada a luta entre o ódio e o amor. O que fazer numa situação dessas? Ele abriu mão de tudo e estava a um passo de completar sua vingança e não podia largar tudo de repente. Mas essa mudança tão repentina tinha um motivo: Sakura, a única garota que um dia ele amou, ele não podia abandoná-la, mais uma vez. Essa batalha parecia não ter fim e não iria deixá-lo em paz até que ele tomasse uma decisão. A imagem da linda donzela que lhe roubou o coração não o deixava dormir, ele precisava vê-la, precisava beijá-la mais uma vez, mas tudo o que ele tinha eram apenas lembranças.

Muito longe dali havia uma menina em Konoha que também não conseguia dormir, era Sakura. Ela tentava desesperadamente dormir, mas de nada adiantava, uma memória tirava seu sono e revirava sua sanidade mental.

Sakura:** Que droga! Deixe-me em paz. Deixe-me ao menos dormir sossegada! - **ela estava ofegante, uma tristeza profunda afogou seu coração e mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos para tentar dormir.

No esconderijo de Orochimaru todos dormiam, ou melhor, quase todos. No quarto de Orochimaru o silêncio predominava, mas não seria por muito tempo. Orochimaru começou a sentir uma dor insuportável, indicava o que ele tanto esperou, tanto desejou em toda sua miserável vida. A hora finalmente havia chegado, Orochimaru precisava de um novo corpo, um novo recipiente como ele mesmo se refere ao termo. Orochimaru mal podia levantar-se, a dor estava cada vez mais intensa isso consumia suas energias.

Orochimaru: **AHHH** - soltou um grito de dor.

Ao ouvir, Kabuto, veio correndo para saber o que se passava com seu mestre.

Kabuto: **Orochimaru-sama!** - acudiu seu mestre.

Orochimaru: **A hora chegou, prepare meu novo recipiente!** - ele estava ofegante e com muita dor, mas ainda assim deixava escapar risos sarcásticos.

Kabuto saiu do quarto, atravessou os corredores escuros do sombrio esconderijo em direção do quarto de Sasuke. Ao chegar abriu a porta sem nem bater, entrou e encontrou Sasuke sentado na beirada da cama de cabeça baixa.

Kabuto: **Ótimo que esteja acordado, pois assim não terei o trabalho de acordá-lo.**

Sasuke: **O que você quer aqui?**

Kabuto: **A hora chegou, Orochimaru-sama precisa de você.**

Sasuke: **Tão cedo? **- levantou-se.

Kabuto: **Não há hora marcada. Por isso você deve ficar a disposição. Ande logo, pois Orochimaru-sama não pode esperar.**

Sasuke: **Não me dê ordens! - **saiu na frente deixando Kabuto para trás.

Ao chegar no quarto encontrou Orochimaru sentado em uma poltrona vermelha, ele parecia estar sonhando com algo glorioso, estava tão obcecado por uma ilusão que nem viu Sasuke entrar. O garoto ficou parado apenas encarando-o como se estivesse esperando algo do mesmo. Kabuto logo chegou e percebeu algo errado no olhar de Sasuke, ele parecia estar com intenções assassinas para Orochimaru, mas se nem seu mestre tinha se manifestado ele achou melhor ficar quieto. Orochimaru olhou para Sasuke e pareceu despertar de um transi.

Orochimaru: **Kabuto! Ajude-me a levantar - **Kabuto o ergueu com cuidado e o levou na direção de Sasuke.

Os dois apenas se encaravam. Orochimaru deu uma de suas risadas malignas e sarcásticas e em seguida iniciou sua seqüência de _in _de seu jutsu _Fushi Tensei_(10), mas antes que pudesse concluir, Sasuke, usou _kuchiose no jutsu_ para "invocar" sua espada. Ele cravou sua espada na barriga de Orochimaru, que por sua vez transformou-se em oito cobras brancas enormes. Kabuto até tentou interferir, mas Sasuke o acertou com um golpe que o lançou longe, acabou batendo a cabeça na quina de uma mesa e ficou inconsciente.

Sasuke: **Afinal, esse é seu verdadeiro corpo? Muito criativo!** - debochou.

Orochimaru: **Sempre fui fascinado por cobras. Mas durante três anos seu corpo será meu - **as oito cabeças falavam juntas fazendo o som ecoar.

Sasuke: **Tenho certeza que não. O único que controla meu corpo sou eu** - atacou uma das cobras.

Orochimaru: **Geralmente meus recipientes imploram para que eu controle seus corpos - **desviou dos golpes de Sasuke, pois já os conhecia.

Sasuke: **Não pretendo desperdiçar minha vida deixando você assumir o controle do meu corpo - **partiu uma das cobras ao meio.

Orochimaru: **Desperdiçar a vida? Depois de tudo o que eu te ensinei é assim que você me retribui? Você realmente é um menino muito mal, esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual te escolhi para ser meu recipiente. Mas acho que vou ter que abrir seus olhos** - estava se preparando para usar o jutsu _Edo Tensei_(11), mas Sasuke destruiu mais uma cobra, ou seja, uma parte do corpo de Orochimaru, ele recuou.

Sasuke: **Você não tem mais nada para me ensinar. Agora você não passa uma pedra no caminho e daqui a pouco não vão sobrar nem seus restos mortais.**

Orochimaru: **Não seja tolo! Você fala demais para um aprendiz** - atacou Sasuke em todas as direções, envolvendo seu corpo e apenas o imobilizando, pois ele ainda pretendia se apoderar do corpo de Sasuke. Mas o corpo que Orochimaru envolvia não era o verdadeiro, era apenas um clone. O verdadeiro se escondia e o atacaria pelas costas - **Como meu aprendiz, pensei que você fosse mais esperto. Esse truque é tão básico. Estou começando a achar que você não foi uma escolha muito correta.**

O que o atacou pelas costas era apenas uma distração, ou seja, um clone, enquanto o verdadeiro aparecia e o surpreendia com seu sharingan. Eles ficaram lutando por apenas 10 minutos e Orochimaru já não apresentava condições para continuar a lutar. Foi quando ele decidiu que era preciso fugir, pois mais 2 minutos de luta com Sasuke, Orochimaru estaria morto. Kabuto finalmente acordou e ficou parado olhando para seu mestre.

Kabuto: **Orochimaru-sama!**

Orochimaru: **Seu imbecil! O que você está fazendo? Venha me ajudar.**

Sasuke: **Aonde pensa que vai? Eu ainda não acabei com você** - Orochimaru estava jogado no chão, Sasuke se aproximou e pisou nos restos de roupa que restavam, impedindo Orochimaru de se mover.

Orochimaru estava sem saídas, ou morreria pelas mãos de Sasuke ou morreria se não trocasse de corpo imediatamente. Kabuto se aproximou de seu mestre, Sasuke apenas o olhava. Orochimaru tomou uma decisão desesperada de sobrevivência e aplicou seu jutsu, _Fushi Tensei_, em Kabuto.

Sasuke: **Pretende me derrotar com esse corpo? **- debochou.

Orochimaru ainda se recompondo disse: **Não. Pretendo fugir** - sumiu numa cortina de fumaça.

Sasuke:** Desgraçado! Mas de qualquer maneira ele não será mais um problema - **olhou em volta, guardou sua espada e começou a espalhar tarjas explosivas pelo local, em seguida saiu, ativou as tarjas e ficou olhando tudo ir para os ares. Depois continuou meio sem rumo. Ele ainda não havia decidido que caminho deveria seguir. Então ele se lembrou do que havia dito a Orochimaru em um momento da batalha: "Não pretendo desperdiçar minha vida deixando você assumir o controle do meu corpo...". Ele refletiu sobre isso.

O dia estava raiando, Sasuke havia vagado sem direção a noite inteira pela floresta.

Sasuke: **O que eu faço agora? Devo seguir meu coração ou meus instintos?** - sentou embaixo de uma velha árvore.

Ele sentiu alguém se aproximando, era uma velha camponesa que morava ali por perto e carregava uma cesta de ervas.

Camponesa: **Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você falou meu jovem - **disse com uma voz trêmula.

Sasuke apenas a olhava.

Camponesa: **Se me permite dizer tenho um conselho a dar** - Sasuke fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, ela continuou - **Se tem uma coisa que me arrependo nessa vida, é não ter escutado meu coração. Aproveite enquanto ainda há tempo, porque algumas escolhas podem ser definitivas e sem volta, ás vezes os instintos nos enganam e até perceber o erro vai ser tarde de mais** - a velha camponesa disse com um olhar triste, como se estivesse lembrando de um passado sofrido.

Sasuke: **Obrigado** - levantou-se.

Camponesa: **Oh! Eu nem me apresentei! Eu sou Hayashi Fumiko** - fez reverência.

Sasuke: **Sou Uchiha Sasuke** - fez reverência.

Fumiko: **Meu jovem, não gostaria de vir tomar o café da manhã comigo e com minha humilde família. Não será nenhum incômodo para mim.**

Sasuke: **Desculpe. Preciso fazer uma coisa muito importante agora** - fez reverência para mostrar respeito a senhora.

Fumiko: **Então aceite pelo menos algumas frutas frescas** - pegou em sua cesta de palha algumas frutas e embalou em um pano branco e entregou a Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Muito obrigado** - sorriu para ela e começou a andar.

A velha Fumiko acenou para se despedir de Sasuke e em seguida sumiu no meio da floresta em direção de sua humilde casa.

Sasuke parecia finalmente ter se decidido. Ele estava a caminho de Konoha, mesmo sabendo que poderia correr riscos, ele queria se arriscar. Ele tinha saudades de tudo, da vila, das pessoas, de seus amigos e, principalmente de sua amada, Sakura.

Mas o que ele não sabia era Sakura e Naruto estavam saindo em uma missão junto com Jiraiya e, o mais novo integrante do time, Sai. Eles iriam investigar possíveis aparições da Akatsuki pelas redondezas.

O objetivo é investigar um possível Jinchuuriki em áreas próximas de Konoha. Encarregados: Itachi e kizame.

Muito longe dali Orochimaru, atualmente em posse do, não tão dotado, corpo de Kabuto, tramava sua vingança. Agora seu objetivo principal não era konoha e sim seu ex-aprendiz traidor. Ele estava preparando uma emboscada para Sasuke, utilizando os serviços de seus subordinados.

Sem ter noção do que estava acontecendo, Sasuke, estava em uma encruzilhada, no caminho de konoha ele teria que passar pela mesma cidade que seu irmão e inimigo, Uchiha Itachi, juntamente com um possível ataque de Orochimaru e o reencontro com seu grande amor.

Continua...

Yo!

Nossa quanto tempo que eu não escrevo, estava até esquecendo de como fazer... Bem, essa questão da demora, realmente foi um grande vacilo meu, mas escola também tem um pouco de culpa, pois também tenho outros compromissos a cumprir. Peço milhões de desculpas, até parece que abandonei a fic. Sabe, até pensei... mas essa idéia já saiu de mente! Eu só peço a compreensão e colaboração dos leitores... Uma fic sem reviews desanima o escritor, vocês me entendem né? Então vamos parar de encher linguiça e responder logo as reviews, antes que me matem! (nuss, eu nem exagero...) Ah é esqueci de avisar, a história já ta acabando. Talvez o próximo cap. já seja o ultimo. bem eu num sei. Preciso me organizar melhor!!

REVIEWS

**Eeva Uchiha7**: muito obrigada mesmo! Hum... desculpa a demora, a culpa é minha mesmo. Bem apartir de agora a história já vai para a reta final e tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Muito obrigada pela review. Bjuss

**taliane**: POis é! Sasuke já devia ter feito isso a muito tempo! Mil desculpas pela demora... acho que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, pelo menos eu espero que não. Muito obrigada por deixar um comentário. Beijão!!

**sakusasuke**: Obrigada por ler, que bom que gostou Desculpaaaa pela demora. Bjooooo!

**suemi: **Ehh PURGA!! Que bom que vc gostou, pq se num tivesse gostado eu ia te matar/kkk. Brincadeira... e vê se lê os outros cap. ok? E é pra deixar reviews, ok? Bjãooo migah!! Nuss tava até esquecendo que hj é feriado... Ate quinta na escola, ah chego revista veja hj, levo pra vc quinta... KKKkkk. TCHAU!!

**Uchiha Gabis**: que com que gostou, pq se num gostasse matava vc e a Pulga. Vê se num desmonta até o proximo joer tá? Té quinta ou então no msn. Eitah! lembrei que eu num li sua fic.. assim que eu terminar aki vo ler, ok? Bejo do gordo!! (Q retardado)!!

**nee-chan: **Maravilha!! Uma leitora nova, nuss vc mal começou a ler a fic e já enfrenta um congestionamento de capitulos atrasados que só não supera o trânsito de SP... Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Fico até sem graça.. Mas que bom que vc gostou! Bjusss, tchau!

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews

Elas são muito importantes!

Não deixem de acompanhar!

Hamayou!!

'

'

'

'


	14. Vidas entrelaçadas

Quem imitou quem, **Michael Jackson** ou **Orochimaru**?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos personagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sem ter noção do que estava acontecendo, Sasuke, estava em uma encruzilhada, no caminho de konoha ele teria que passar pelo mesmo vilarejo que seu irmão e inimigo, Uchiha Itachi, juntamente com um possível ataque de Orochimaru e o reencontro com seu grande amor...

* * *

Capitulo 15

O time sete já havia chegado ao pequeno vilarejo e ficaram por ali para espionar possíveis movimentações da Akatsuki, obviamente eles estariam usando _henge_ para que não fossem descobertos.

Sasuke não queria passar pelo vilarejo, mas esse era o caminho mais curto, então já que teria que passar aproveitou para fazer um lanchinho e descansar um pouco antes de seguir viajem novamente. Parou para comer frutos do mar numa barraca ao lado de uma barraca de ramen, lembrando-se de Naruto. Enquanto saboreava sua comida olhava a movimentação do vilarejo. Avistou bem longe quatro pessoas que faziam muito barulho e chamavam a atenção por vários fatores. O primeiro e mais chamativo era um cara de cabelos brancos e curtos, ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro vermelha com strass, vestia uma calça de couro branca super colada, rebolava mais que a Shakira e a Beyonce juntas (_desculpem, não resisti! Estava escutando beautiful liar!!_) e toda garota atraente que passava ela fazia cara de bocó e saía correndo atrás até levar uma bofetada na cara. O outro tinha aparência mais jovem, tinha o cabelo ruivo, olhos pretos, três riscos em cada lado da face (_Isso é o que eu chamo de um disfarce bem feito ¬¬_), vestia uma espécie de macacão colado no corpo de cor alaranjada, ficava gritando "Ramen, ramen. Quando é que nós vamos comer ramen?" e como se não bastasse não parava de brigar com o outro cara. A terceira pessoa tinha cabelos castanhos, tinha pele morena, olhos verdes, usava uma camisa amarela listrada aberta até o umbigo, mostrando um peitoral peludo, usava uma calça xadrez marrom com uma fivela de ouro 18 kilates, ficava se exibindo e piscando para algumas garotas, em especial a que estava com eles. Essa garota tinha o cabelo preto, pele branca, quase pálida, lábios carnudos e tão vermelhos quanto o sangue, ela vestia um sobrtudo preto aberto, mostrando o lindo decote de uma blusa vermelha, deixando o umbigo a mostra, usava uma minissaia preta e botas plataforma de couro preto até as coxas, ela preferia se manter calada, mas em alguns instantes, se via um idiota de cara amassada voando pelos céus do vilarejo.

Sasuke não precisou fazer muito esforço para perceber quem eram essas pessoas: Jiraiya, Naruto e Sakura. Ele só não sabia quem era o outro cara, deduziu que fosse seu substituto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke, pagou a conta e se escondeu para que não o vissem. Ficou vigiando o quatro o dia inteiro, até o anoitecer. A essa hora a movimentação no vilarejo não era grande, pois muitos bandidos circulavam por ali àquela hora.

Na entrada, chegavam dois estrangeiros, que usavam chapéus de palha e sobretudo preto com algumas nuvens vermelhas, não haviam dúvidas de que ambos eram membros da Akatsuki, mais precisamente, Itachi e Kisame. Começaram a andar pelas ruas quase desertas, até chegar a uma área rural onde supostamente vivia uma garota com um dos nove demônios dentro de si, uma Jinchuuriki. Mas tudo não passava de boatos, essa menina e sua família eram, na verdade, fugitivos da vila do som. Mas a menina tinha realmente algo incomum, ela era um experimento de Orochimaru. Seu DNA sofrera uma mutação com o DNA de um gato, sua aparência era de um gato e tinha habilidades especiais, por isso era chamada de monstro e até pensavam que ela era portadora do demônio de duas caudas (nibi). Sua família vivia se mudando e ganhavam a vida com miseráveis vendedores de hortaliças.

Sakura já estava cansada de ficar escutando Naruto, Sai e Jiraiya brigarem, então ela resolveu ir para o acampamento escondido na floresta, ela sabia que aquela missão seria um fracasso.

Sakura: **Eu estou cansada, vou para o acampamento. Não se matem se não a godaime vai cair em cima de mim.**

Sai: **Eu vou com você feiosa** - piscou para ela.

Sakura: "Ótimo, o idiota vai ficar enchendo o saco" ¬¬

Inner Sakura: "Pelo menos é só um"

Sakura: "Pensei que você estava de férias"

Inner Sakura: "Sua testa é maior e mais confortável do que aqueles quartos do hotel"

Sakura: "Ótimo, mais uma idiota pra encher o saco"

Inner Sakura: "Que saudade do meu quarto, confesso que você me deixou mal acostumada com tanto espaço"

Depois de ter que aguentar as contadas de Sai o caminho todo, Sakura chegou ao acampamento, pegou alguns pergaminhos, um pincel e começou pensar no que escrever no relatório da missão e na bronca que ia levar de Tsunade. Sai sentou ao seu lado.

Sai: **E aí gatinha!** piscou para ela.

Sakura: **Cai fora.**

Sai: **As garotas me acham muito sexy** - colocou o dedo na boca e deu dois tapinhas na bunda - **Admita, você se esforça muito para resistir ao meu charme e a minha sensualidade!**

Sakura caiu no riso.

Sakura: **Você não faz idéia de como eu sofro tentando resistir a você** - ironizou.

Sai: **Vou receber sua ironia como um elogio.**

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Sakura: **Você é um bom amigo.**

Sai: **Você sabe que eu posso ser bem mais que um amigo.**

Sakura: **Já falamos sobre isso.**

Sai: **É, mas não vou desistir de te fazer rir quando você estiver triste** - sorriu para ela.

Sakura: **Obrigada** - pegou na mão de Sai.

Escondido entre as folhagens das árvores estava Sasuke, observando a cena que acabara de passar. Sasuke estava sendo consumido pelo ciúme.

Sai: **Vamos desfazer esses henges, já estou cansado dessa roupa, tem alguma coisa nela que não fica bem em mim.**

Sakura: **Ainda não. Tem alguém nos seguindo. Você não percebeu?** - estava sussurrando.

Sai: **Não.**

Sakura: **A pessoa está disfarçando o chakra, ela está a mais ou menos 32m de nós. Tenho um plano. Você vai atrás do Naruto e do Jiraiya e me encontra naquela montanha** - apontou para o norte.

Sai: **Mas e você?**

Sakura: **Confie em mim, eu sei me cuidar. Caso contrário eu vou ter que ter dar uma ajudinha para chegar até lá** - mostrou o punho.

Sai: **Eu já to indo.**

Sai correu em direção ao vilarejo para encontrar Naruto e Jiraiya.

Sakura se levantou, desfez o henge e olhou em volta.

Sakura: **E então Sasuke, por quanto tempo você pretende se esconder?**

Sasuke: **Impressionante! Mesmo com o chakra disfarçado você notou minha presença.**

Sakura: **Pode parecer loucura, mas quando você esta por perto eu sei que é você.**

Sasuke: **Eu sinto o mesmo.**

Sakura: **Corta essa. O que você quer por aqui?**

Sasuke: **Eu vim para ficar.**

Sakura: **Cansou de brincar com o Orochimaru?**

Sasuke: **O Orochimaru já era. É página virada.**

Sakura: **O que foi? Ele não te aguentou e te deu um pé na bunda?**

Sasuke: **Eu escolhi ficar com você** - se aproximou dela.

Sakura: **Decidiu no jogo do bicho? Eu não dou a mínima para o que você está me falando.**

Sasuke: **Você já tem outro, né? Aquele que entrou pra me substituir.**

Sakura: **O Sai? Tá brincando né?**

Sasuke: **Então aquela ceninha foi só pra me deixar com ciúmes?**

Sakura: **Eu nem sei do você está falando - **"É, foi pra te deixar com ciúmes mesmo."

Sasuke: **Eu desisti da minha vingança.**

Sakura ficou tão abalada que nem percebeu que uma shuriken gigante vinha em sua direção. Sasuke entrou na frente para salvá-la.

??: **Ora, ora! O que temos aqui, o namoradinho idiota se sacrificando para salvar a namoradinha fraca e patética.**

Sakura: **Uchiha Itachi...**

Continua...

* * *

Capitulo final

O que será que irá acontcer? Será que Sasuke morreu? Será que Sakura vai ficar sozinha? Será que Naruto recuperou sua carteira? Será que Sai jáconseguiu notar o problema de sua roupa? Para essas revelações não percam o último e emocionante capitulo de Uma verdade inconveniente!

* * *

_Yo!!_

_Demourou um pouquinho, né? É praxe da autora atrasar, não liguem, ou melhor liguem sim!! Bem, eu enrolei um pouco aí, sabe como é. Finalmente consegui me organizar e a história tá saindo! Estou aproveitando, já que estou de férias. Provavelmente o último capitulo vai sair essa semana e eu ja vou começar a trabalhar numa fic nova. Mas até lá tenho que terminar essa!!_

Reviews

**Eeva Uchiha7**: Brigada! Espero que goste desse capitulo, caprixei nas roupas!! ; Bjão e não perca o ultimo capitulo!!

**Uchiha Gabis**: Que coisa feia, né? Num posso falar nada... Mudando de assunto, vlw pela review, vc que vem apoiando todo esse tempo emocionada, tá vamos cortar o drama! Espero que goste da versão Sai que eu fiz!! (Obs: não se esqueça, de que o proximo cap. é o ultimo, então não desgrude da tela do computador!) Nuss ta parecendo propaganda do SBT. bJOOO...

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**: Ta desculpada Que bom que gostou, valeu pelo foda!! Tomara de goste do cap.!! Vai parecer repetitivo, mas não perca o proximo cap. você irá descobrir se o Sai finalmente conseguiu achar com o problema com a roupa dele!! Bjuuu.. Até.

_Obrigada a todos!!_

_Ja ne!_

_xD_


	15. Grand Finale

Itoshii hito...

* * *

LEGENDA:

**Fala dos personagens**

"pensamento dos personagens"

_(minhas interrupções)_

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Sakura ficou tão abalada que nem percebeu que uma shuriken gigante vinha em sua direção. Sasuke entrou na frente para salvá-la.

??: **Ora, ora! O que temos aqui, o namoradinho idiota se sacrificando para salvar a namoradinha fraca e patética.**

Sakura: **Uchiha Itachi...**

* * *

Capitulo 15 - Grand Finale

Kawarimi no jutsu. Está fora a técnica usada por Sasuke para se livrar da Shuriken que vinha na direção de Sakura.

Itachi: **É por isso que você nunca irá me matar, irmãozinho idiota!**

Sasuke: **A que devo a sua desagradável presença?**

Itachi: **Talvez uma coincidência, mas talvez o destino tenha reservado esse dia para a sua morte, assim como todo o clã Uchiha.**

Sasuke foi tomado pelo ódio e já não respondia por seus atos.

Sasuke: **Dessa vez vai ser um pouco diferente, quem morrerá hoje será você.**

Itachi: **Patético como sempre. **

Sasuke: **Eu vou te matar!**

Itachi: **Dessa vez você vai morrer.**

Sakura: "Droga! Se eu me meter nessa luta eu posso acabar morrendo, mas por outro lado eu posso lutar com esse outro cara da Akatsuki, o Kisame, e quem sabe eu consiga salvar essa droga de missão" - **Ei! Você aí, lute comigo!**

Kisame: **O quê?**

Sakura: **Não se faça de surdo.**

Kisame: **Me desculpe, mas eu não luto com donzelas tão bonitas e inofensivas como você.**

Sakura: **Eu odeio adversários que subestimam os outros, mas esses são os que eu tenho mais vontade de socar.**

Kisame: **Então venha e me mate de cócegas.**

Sakura: **Quanto ás cócegas eu não sei, mas eu vou ter o maior prazer de te matar.**

Sakura começou sua seqüência de golpes em kisame, que desviava de seus movimentos com certa dificuldade, enquanto Sasuke e Itachi lutavam friamente como duas máquinas.

Itachi: **Até que você melhorou seus movimentos desde a última vez. Vou demorar um pouco mais para te matar.**

Sasuke: **Não se gabe. Você ainda não viu do que eu sou capaz.**

Itachi: **Mostre-me!**

Sasuke pegou sua katana e começou a fazer movimentos muito rápidos dos quais Itachi desviava com muita facilidade, por causa do sharingan.

Itachi: **Isso é tudo?**

Sasuke:** Não** - invocou uma cobra gigantesca, seus movimentos eram tão precisos e de velocidade assustadora, que era dificil acompanhar até mesmo com o sharingan. Itachi era muito habilidoso, então conseguiu desviar de 70 por cento dos ataques, o problema eram os 30 por cento restantes, que acertaram seu braço direito, sua perna esquerda e arrancaram seu dedo mindinho do pé esquerdo.

Itachi: **Você vai me pagar pelo dedinho.**

Itachi usou uma seqüencia de golpes quase imperceptíveis a olho nu e acertou algumas áreas críticas do corpo de Sasuke. Em seguida usou um genjutsu para prender Sasuke e dar o golpe final. Sasuke já estava esperando que seu irmão usasse algum tipo de genjutsu, então criou uma técnica que consistia em aprisionar o ninja em seu próprio genjutsu. O único jeito de sair era se o genjutsu fosse quebrado ou se algum dos dois morressem.

Itachi: **Nada mal.**

Sasuke: **Prepare-se para morrer** - atacou Itachi.

Enquanto isso Naruto, Sai e Jiraiya estavam esperando no lugar indicado por Sakura.

Naruto: **Mas o que diabos nós estamos fazendo aqui? E o que exatamente está acontecendo?**

Sai: **Eu não entendo, a Feiosa disse para nós virmos pra cá porque ela tinha um plano.**

Jiraiya: **Será que vocês não perceberam que foram enganados? Vamos para o acampamento, pois tenho o mal pressentimento de que algo ruim está acontecendo.**

Os três seguiram em direção ao acampamento.

Não paravam de surgir novas surpresas no acampamento. Orochimaru havia aparecido, mas não estava sozinho, ele convocou um exército de 100 subordinados, com o objetivo de pegar Sasuke de volta.

Orochimaru: **Ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Se não é a garotinha irritante de Konoha. Então foi por isso aí que o Sasuke-kun me deixou?**

Sakura: **Seu cretino! - **aproveitou dizer enquanto kisame dava uma pausa para ver Orochimaru.

Kisame: **Há quanto tempo... Orochimaru!**

Orochimaru: **Achei que a Akatsuki nem existia mais.**

Kisame: **Como você é arrogante. Então, o que você pretende?**

Orochimaru: **Pode continuar a surrar a garotinha. Eu vim pegar algo que me pertence - **aproximou-se de Sasuke - **Vejo que está colocando em prática suas novas habilidades, e tudo isso graças a mim. Já chega de brincadeiras, você foi um menino muito mal, mas eu não posso desperdiçar um corpo tão habilidoso como o seu Sasuke-kun, por isso você virá comigo... novamente - **olhou para Sakura.

Sakura imediatamente deixou Kisame para trás e correu para frente de Sasuke, impedindo Orochimaru de fazer qualquer coisa.

Sakura: **Nem pense em tocá-lo.**

Kisame: **Volta aqui, caso você não percebeu, eu sou seu oponente.**

Sakura: **Agüenta um pouco aí. Tenho que fazer uma coisa que devia ter feito há muito tempo.**

Kisame: **Humm... Não estou a fim de esperar - **Se preparava para fazer um jutsu quando Jiraiya apareceu em sua frente.

Jiraiya: **Jiraiya-sama está na área!**

Sakura: ¬¬

Jiraiya: **Pode deixar que eu cuido do Kisame, Sakura.**

Sakura: **Ok!** - disse olhando com uma cara maligna para Orochimaru.

Naruto: **A hora do rush! **

Sai: **Uhuh! Eu sou o Jackie Chan! - **juntou as mãos e levantou a perna para trás.

Naruto: **Não é justo! Eu que vou ser o Jackie Chan!**

Sakura: **Dá pra calar essa boca e acabar logo com esses caras?**

Um olhou pra cara do outro, estralaram os dedos e foram para a pancadaria.

Orochimaru: **Você não vai me parar com esses lixos, Jiraiya. Pensei que tivesse aprendido a lição.**

Sakura: **É bom você se preparar, porque você vai sentir dor pelo resto da vida.**

Orochimaru: **Você não passa de lixo.**

Sakura: **Agora você me deixou realmente irritada!**

Sakura concentrou quase todo seu chakra nos punhos e mirou na cabeça de Orochimaru.

Sakura: **Margem de erro, 5 por cento.**

Orochimaru tentou desviar, mas já era tarde, ela iria acertá-lo de qualquer jeito e isso faria um grande estrago. Ele desviou alguns centímetros e o soco acabou atingindo seu ombro esquerdo. Ele foi lançado a 250 metros dali.

Na luta de sasuke e Itachi ambos estavam cansados.

Itachi: **Parece que eu vou ter pegar pesado com você** - desfez o genjutsu e ambos voltaram a ter consciência em seus corpos.

Sasuke: **Você não está aguentando, não é? Você sabe que eu fiquei mais forte que você.**

Itachi: **Nem tão forte assim -** desapareceu.

Sasuke foi atrás de Itachi e quando o encontrou ele tinha Sakura com sua refém, apontando uma kunai afiadíssima para seu pescoço.

Itachi: **Esse é seu ponto fraco. É por isso que você nunca irá me vencer...**

Sasuke: **Pode matá-la. Isso não tem valor pra mim.**

Sakura: **Sasuke-kun não me deixe... Eu te amo tanto** - ela chorava muito.

Sasuke: **Kai!** - libertou-se do genjutsu.

Itachi: **Melhorou.**

Sasuke: **A Sakura nunca se deixaria ser um alvo tão fácil.**

Itachi: **Desprezível... Mate-me se for capaz.**

Sasuke puxou sua katana e correu em direção a Itachi. O mesmo ficou parado, olhando a espada atravessar seu corpo, antes de cair no chão tocou na testa de seu irmão como nos velhos tempos.

Itachi: **Você conseguiu... Uma força dentro de você irá despertar - **estava morrendo.

Sasuke apenas o olhava espantado.

Itachi: **Honre o clã... - **essas foram as últimas palavras de Itachi.

Sasuke não conseguia entender como conseguiu matar Itachi, seria a sorte? Seria Sasuke tão forte assim? Ou Itachi deixara Sasuke acabar com sua vida? Mas por que isso? Qual seria a verdade? Essa resposta só seria dada com o tempo. Sasuke vingou seu clã.

Sakura e Naruto chegaram ao local e viram Sasuke e Itachi deitados lado a lado. Os dois se aproximaram e constaram a morte de Itachi, Sasuke estava vivo, mas muito debilitado, seu corpo estava fraco e ele mal podia falar. Sakura utilizou de suas habilidades medicinais para curar algumas feridas de Sasuke.

Naruto: **Sasuke...**

Sasuke: **Obrigado...**

Naruto: **Que bom que você voltou Teme.**

Sasuke: **É bom estar de volta -** levantou-se com dificuldade.

Jiraiya: **NARUTOOOO!!**

Naruto: **Já volto** - o loiro saiu correndo.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram sozinhos.

Sakura: **Eu vi a sua luta...**

Sasuke: **Não sei se fiz a coisa certa...**

Sakura: **É melhor assim.**

Sasuke: **Me desculpe por ter te deixado...**

Sakura: **Isso são águas passadas, é melhor esquecer o passado** - abriu um lindo sorriso.

Sasuke: **Acho que eu não via uma coisa tão bela desde o dia que eu deixei a vila. Eu senti muita falta do seu sorriso.**

Sakura: **Também senti sua falta.**

Sasuke: **Tenho uma coisa que preciso falar.**

Sakura: **O quê?**

Sasuke: **A verdade é que eu te amo.**

Sakura e Sasuke foram se aproximando lentamente até que uma face encontrasse a outra, eles curtiram o momento deixando suas respirações se misturarem até acontecer o beijo. Um momento de explosão e felicidade para ambos.

Depois de algumas horas, a bagunça fora arrumada, corpos foram retirados, pessoas foram presas, inclusive Kisame e Orochimaru, que por milagre ainda estavam vivos. A equipe 7, agora completa, viajava de volta a Konoha, quando no meio do caminho Sai tira sua conclusão.

Sai: **Yahh!**

Naruto: **Que foi?**

Sai: **Uhuh! Eu achei o problema do meu disfarce.**

Naruto: **Achou é?**

Jiraiya: **Você finalmente conseguiu perceber?**

Sai: **Depois de muita análise eu percebi que preciso de um cinto maior, porque aquele tava muito caído e fora de moda. Eu preciso de um cinto mais moderno, com umas luzes...**

Cinco anos depois...

Sasuke: **Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, recebo a ti, Haruno Sakura, como minha esposa, para ter-te e conservar-te de hoje em diante, na felicidade ou na desventura, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na doença ou na saúde, para amar-te e querer-te até que a morte nos separe, de acordo com a santa vontade de Deus; para isso empenho a minha honra - **colocou uma linda aliança em seu dedo.

Sakura: **Eu, Haruno Sakura, recebo a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, como meu esposo, para ter-te e conservar-te de hoje em diante, na felicidade ou na desventura, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na doença ou na saúde, para amar-te e querer-te até que a morte nos separe, de acordo com a santa vontade de Deus; para isso empenho a minha honra - **ela o olhava emocionada, segurando suas lágrimas de emoção.

Padre: **Pode beijar a noiva.**

Sasuke beijou Sakura, a pegou no colo e foi em direção a porta da igreja para receber a chuva de arroz dos convidados. Ainda na porta da igreja Sakura viriu e costas e se preparou para jogar o buquê.

Sakura: **1, 2, 3...** - jogou o buquê para trás.

Ouve-se um gritinho de felicidade e sai Hinata com um buquê da mão do meio de uma multidão de mulheres desesperadas. Sasuke cutucou Naruto que estava ao seu lado.

Sasuke: **É Dobi, agora você não tem escapatória.**

Naruto: **Acho que não - **foi em direção a Hinata.

Como em todo final feliz todos os casais se beijaram para consumar o amor e espalhar a felicidade. E assim foram levando a vida, sempre a encarando de frente, não mais fugindo e sempre dizendo a verdade mesmo não sendo ela muito agradável, mas nesse caso essa história terminaria chamando-se: Uma verdade conveniente.

**Fim**

_Essa Fic chegou ao fim, espero que deixe saudades. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e por terem paciência de esperar pelos capitulos!! Espero que gostem desse final... Fiz algumas mudanças no começo, coisa pouca... _

Reviews

**taliane**: Obrigada por ter acompanhado. Beijinhuss!!

**Uchiha Gabis**: Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado amiga!! Espero que goste do final, é sempre dificil, vc me entende né? Bjão..

**Jú-chan:** Calma Jú!! Valeu por tudo ai, ok? Bjinhuss!

**uchihinha**: Como sempre eu deixo meus leitores esperando... gomen!! Espero que goste, valeu pela força, por ter acompanhado!! Bjoooo!

**konoha's angel: **Desculpaaa... meus cap. sempre atrasam... Obrigada por tudooo. espero que goste... Bjãoooooo!!

_Agradeço a todos por lerem e aos futuros leitores tbm!!_

_Bjos!!_

_Até a próxima..._

* * *


End file.
